


Family

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A story about Jared and Jensen making a family





	1. The Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen turned over in bed to look at the clock, 2:25AM. Who in the hell would be knocking on his door at 2 in the morning? He threw the covers back and padded to the front door. He looked through the peephole to see Jared standing there, tousled and half asleep. 

 

Jensen threw back the door. "Jared, what - what's going on?"

 

"I needa talk to you," he said, his words slightly slurred. 

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

"Yep!" he smiled walking inside. Jensen closed the door and followed his friend inside.

 

"I'll make some coffee," Jensen said as he went into the kitchen, Jared stumbling after him.

 

"I do'n want coffee, jus you."

 

Jensen stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked laughing.

 

"I.want.you."

 

"Jared, you want me to what?"

 

Jared closed the distance between them; he reached up and caressed the side of Jensen's face. "I broke up with Sandy because of you, because when I'm making love to her - it's your face I see."

 

"You're drunk Jared, I'm gonna put you to bed in my guest room, we'll talk in the morning."

 

"I'm not that drunk, and I know that I'm in love with you Jensen. Have been for a long time."

 

"No, you're not thinking straight."

 

Jared started laughing. "Dude, there's nothing straight to think about when I'm near you." 

 

Jensen turned around, his back to Jared. Jared placed his hands on Jensen's hips and pressed against him, his lips right beside his ear. "All you have to do is turn around," he whispered. Jared slid his arms around Jensen's waist and started to rock slightly.

 

"No," Jensen said firmly.

 

"I know you love me, Jensen. I know that you look at me like I look at you - I feel it. Don't fight this man, we'd be good together."

 

"No," Jensen told him again as he started to struggle. "I can't do this Jared," he said firmly as he finally got out of Jared's grip. "I can't!"

 

"But I know you love me like I love you!"

 

Jensen began to shake his head. 

 

"Yes you do, Jen. I'm not stupid, I know that you love me. I feel it, don't you think that I can feel it?" he asked and took one step until he was in Jensen's face. He slid his hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him to his lips. Jensen stood frozen to the spot, he couldn't move, think, reason, anything. Jared's tongue gently probed against Jensen's lips, asking - begging for entrance. 

 

He lightly opened his mouth to Jared, and Jared pressed into his mouth, licking and sucking on his tongue, his hands sliding up Jensen's t-shirt. 

 

"I love you," Jared whispered pulling back. "Tell me I'm wrong, tell me you don't love me, and I'll turn around and leave. I'll walk right out that door and things can go back to how they were before. We'll forget this ever happened."

 

"I don't love you," Jensen said quietly, looking down at the floor.

 

"Look at me when you say that," Jared demanded.

 

Jensen looked up and said, "I don't love you!" as he stared right into Jared's eyes before turning away.

 

Jared placed his hands on Jensen's shoulders and turned him around to face him again. 

 

"Don't lie to me, please." Jared's breath hitched and tears started to fall down his face.

 

"It doesn't matter what I feel. This is..."

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him again, gentle and soft. He pressed his body flush against Jensen's body as his hand once again came to rest on Jensen's hips. This time, Jensen kissed him back. 

 

He pulled away from Jared, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and left the kitchen. Jared followed him into the living room where Jensen stood staring out into the courtyard.

 

"Why are you doing this? I know that I’m not crazy, Jen. I know you better than anybody, better than your own Mama, hell, I know you better than you know yourself. Why are you running away from me?"

 

"I’m not running, I just can’t do this. It’s not a matter of whether I want to or not, I can’t."

 

"Why Jensen, tell me. If you really don’t love me, that’s one thing – but if it’s something else…"

 

Jared noticed that Jensen’s shoulders were shaking. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Jared hugged him tight. 

 

"Don’t shut me out Jensen. Don’t push me away – let me love you. Just give in to what you're feeling. It’s okay – you’re allowed to love me."

 

Jensen turned around and looked up into Jared’s face as he reached down and swiped a single tear from under Jensen's eye. Jared slid his hand around the back of his head and leaned down and captured his lips again, kissing him long and deep. 

 

Jared pulled back from the kiss and looked into Jensen’s eyes. "Can I make love to you?"

 

Jensen closed his eyes. "Jay…" he whispered.

 

Jared pulled him close and kissed him again, walking backwards as they slowly made their way to Jensen's bedroom. Jared was helped out of his shirt along the way. They fell in a tangle on his bed, Jared tugging at his pants and slipping them off along with his boxers. 

 

"God, I love you," he gasped as he positioned himself on top of Jensen. He rubbed his finger gently underneath Jensen's eye, where a tear had tipped over the edge and was clinging to his long lashes. "I'll never hurt you Jen, I'll only love you and take care of you for the rest of my life...if you'll let me."

 

Jensen nodded. "I..." he sputtered, his voice cracking - heavy with emotion. "I love you, too."

 

Jared got to his knees and started to slowly lower Jensen's boxers. "You're so fucking hot," he groaned as Jensen's cock sprang up toward his belly, the tip already beading with cum. Jared lightly gripped Jensen's cock and slid his tongue along the underside, causing him to buck slightly. 

 

"Shit Jared! God, oh-oh..." he shouted as Jared sucked him down to the base of his cock.

 

Jared hummed and swallowed as he bobbed his head furiously along Jensen's cock, taking him deep every time. 

 

"God Jay...gonna come, not gonna last, Jay-stopstopstop!" he gasped as Jared sucked him down once again and swallowed, his cock hitting the back of his throat. 

 

 

Jensen came with a shout of Jared's name, his body shaking through his orgasm. Jared slid up his body and stretched out on top of him. 

 

"I love how you taste," he smiled as he kissed him deeply. 

 

When they pulled apart, Jensen gasped "Make love to me...I need you," he said, his chest still heaving from his orgasm.

 

Jared reached for his pants and pulled out a condom and tore the small foil packet and rolled it down his massive cock. "You got any - uh, anything that I can use for..." 

 

"The table drawer, there's KY in there."

 

Jared reached over to the table and pulled out the bottle. He clicked the cap open and poured a liberal amount in his hands and slicked his dick, then reached between Jensen's legs and circled his hole and slowly slipping a finger inside him. Jensen's instinct kicked in and he pulled away from him.

 

"It's ok," Jared soothed as he rubbed his free hand up Jensen's stomach. "Relax for me," he said quietly. "Just relax." Jensen's eyes snapped open and his body stilled, Jared had found his prostate.

 

"Jare-Jared, please," Jensen gasped. 

 

"I got ya," he said as he positioned himself between his legs, pushing them further apart. Jared guided himself to his Jensen's entrance and gently pressed the head of his cock in, stopping when Jensen sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. "You ok?" Jared whispered as he gently pet Jensen's face with light kisses. When Jensen nodded, he sank in deeper.

 

"Hurts!" Jensen moaned - pulling away from him. 

 

"S'ok, relax for me," Jared said, kissing him deeply, slowly sliding in until he was balls deep. He laid there, not moving - letting Jensen get accustomed to the intrusion before slowly pulling back.

 

When he slid in, Jensen's expression changed from pained to 'holy shit' in a matter of seconds. 

 

"Again...do that again..." he whimpered. 

 

Jared smiled against Jensen's lips as he pulled his leg up over his shoulder and hooked the other in the crook of his elbow. His pace quickened as Jensen's moans drove him on.

 

"So good, so tight Jen...not gonna last - nughhhh - hmmm," he panted and moaned.

 

Jensen's head was thrashing from side to side as he pounded into him, his cock brushing that sweet spot deep inside him at just the perfect angle. 

 

When Jared felt him come between them - the warm fluid slicking their bellies, he cried out Jensen's name and all things holy as he poured deeply into the body he loved.

 

With two more jerky thrusts, Jared collapsed against him, panting.

 

"You ok?" 

 

Jensen rolled them to their side, and Jared slid free of his body. "Yeah, you?"

 

"Couldn't be better, this was - you're amazing," Jared whispered. "I love you."

 

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen's eyes popped open as the previous night's events came pouring into his mind. He sat up, hoping that there wouldn't be a warm body laying beside him. 

 

"You ok?" Jared's husky sleep leadened body asked.

 

"Fuck," Jensen gasped as he laid his head in his hands. "You need to go Jared," he said, getting up and pulling on his boxers that were on the floor beside the bed. "You need to leave right now!" he practically shouted as he threw Jared's pants on his legs.

 

"Jensen, what's wrong?"

 

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You have GOT to be kidding me! We had sex last night, that's what's wrong!" 

 

Jared fished his boxers out of his pants and pulled them on. "How can you say that? You told me last night that you loved me, and now you're gonna freak out and throw me out of your house?"

 

"I'm not throwing you out, I'm asking you to leave...please. I can't - we can't do this, Jared."

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and jerked him into his embrace sitting down on the bed, pulling Jensen onto his lap, chest to chest. Jensen's knees were on the bed, but he was in a bad position. Jared had a monster death grip on him. He wasn't going anywhere until Jared let go of him. Period.

 

"Let go of me! Now!" Jensen screamed. "I mean it Jared, let the fuck GO!"

 

"No, calm down Jensen. It's ok. I love you."

 

"Stop saying that!" he growled as his body flailed from side to side, his arms pushing and struggling to get free.

 

"I love you," Jared said again, his voice low and steady. "What we did last night was make love Jensen. There's nothing wrong with two people who love each other sharing themselves like we did last night."

 

Jared had Jensen held so tightly against his chest that there wasn't anything for Jensen to use as leverage to get away, so he just continued to struggle in his arms and yell every few minutes for him to let go.

 

It took about forty-five minutes for Jensen to give in and allow his body to go limp against Jared. Jared began rock slightly with the man he loved buried in his embrace. "You ok?" Jared asked tentatively.

 

Jensen nodded against his neck.

 

"I'll let you go if you promise that we can talk about this, about us. That you're not gonna go back to trying to throw me out of your house."

 

Jensen took in a deep shaky breath. "I can't do this Jay, I can't. It's wrong."

 

Jared let his arms relax, pushing Jensen away, he reached up and caressed the side of his face, Jensen leaned into the touch. "It's not wrong Jensen. Me loving you, you loving me. It's not wrong." He pulled him to his lips and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke Jared asked, "Does that feel wrong to you?" Jensen got up from Jared's lap and started to pace the room.

 

"You don't understand, the way I was raised - these feelings aren't..."

 

"Normal? Come on, I know that you were raised in the church Jensen, but..."

 

"No, Jared. You don't understand. I remember when I was twelve years old, one of the families that went to our church - the son was caught kissing a boy, and the whole church flipped out. The preacher preached for hours on the immorality of it all. It was pounded into my head that these feelings aren't normal, that they are wrong...it's a sin to do -"

 

"Jen, I hate to tell you this, but it's a sin to cuss, it's a sin to have sex out of wedlock. It's a sin to be drunk, and last time I checked - you've done all of those things. All sin is equal in the eyes of God. But I don't think that me loving you is a sin. It feels right to me, and I'll be damned if you’re getting away from me. Whatever it takes. You're the one thing that is missing in my life. And I'm not letting it go without a fight."

 

"My family won't understand. They'll disown me."

 

"Jensen, your father is an actor, too. You gonna tell me that he isn't surrounded by it everywhere when he's working?"

 

"He sure as hell ain't participating."

 

"I'm sure he's not, but being in the business, I'm sure that he's been around a lot of fags."

 

Jensen shot him a dirty look.

 

"Look, we have something here. I can give you space if that's what you need. But know this, I'm not backing off. I'll tell you everyday that I love you."

 

Jensen nodded. "I need some time Jared. I need to think, figure things out."

 

"Time I have. As long as you don't totally close the door on me, I can give you all the time you need," he said kissing Jensen on the forehead.

 

~*~

 

 

The next few weeks were especially hard on Jared. His life was filled with the anguish of the possibility of losing Jensen as a lover, which would lead to losing him as a friend. That he didn't think that he could take. But every time he saw Jensen, he told him that he loved him. He'd even kissed him a few times, and to his surprise Jensen kissed him back.

 

Jared had made plans to surprise Jensen with dinner and maybe drinks or a movie, but when he went to his trailer Friday evening, it was empty. He walked back down out of the trailer and ran into Dustin, one of the P.A.'s. "Hey, Dust... you seen Jensen?"

 

"I saw him get into a cab about twenty ago, I heard him tell Kim he'd be back on Monday."

 

"He say where he was going?"

 

"No, sorry man."

 

Jared sighed hard and turned to head to his trailer, resigned that he wouldn't see Jensen until Monday. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't call him. Jared pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed Jensen. The phone went straight to voice mail. "You know what to do," Jensen's voice rang in his ear. After the beep, Jared started talking. "Hey, I was hoping that we could go to dinner or something...but I guess this is where I step back and let you have some space, huh? Ok, take care and I'll see you Monday. I - uh, I love you."

 

~*~

 

 

Jared had a miserable weekend; he sat at home on the sofa just watching television. Drinking. A lot.

 

Come Monday, he had a monster hangover. He made his way into the makeup trailer, and slouched down in the chair. Shannon smiled "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

 

"Mmmm, quieter..." Jared moaned. 

 

"Late night?"

 

"Drank too much. All weekend." Jared glanced around the trailer. "Jensen already get made up?"

 

"No, he won't be in until Wednesday. Was told he took some personal days."

 

Jared sat up straighter in the chair. "Is he ok? I mean - personal days for what?"

 

"I didn't ask, I figured it was personal."

 

Jared was up and out of the chair looking for someone who could give him answers on Jensen, like where he was - what he was doing - and anything else he thought up before he got to the person with all the information.

 

It took him close to fifteen minutes to find someone who directed him to Kim. 

 

"Yo! KIM!" he shouted, running toward him. "You talk to Jensen?"

 

"I did."

 

"What'd he say?"

 

"Just that he needed a few days off, he was taking his personal days for the year."

 

"Did he say why?"

 

"No, it's not my place to ask, Jared."

 

Jared pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again, and Kim grabbed his wrist. 

 

"He did ask me to tell you something. though."

 

"What?"

 

"That he would see you on Wednesday, and for you not to come to his house or call him. He needed time. He said that you would understand what that meant."

 

Jared sighed, cramming his phone back in his pocket. He scrubbed his hands across his face. "Fuck" he whispered.

 

"What’s going on Jared, is there something between you two that I need to worry about?"

 

Jared shook his head. 

 

"You sure about that? I mean you two get in some kind of a fight?"

 

"No, we’re not fighting, you have my word."

 

"Jared, you two get involved? I mean…I’m not blind, man, I see how you look at the guy."

 

Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes and turned and walked away. Rather quickly. He knew that Kim knew he’d hit the nail on the head, but he sure as hell wasn’t confirming anything, especially with Jensen so freaked out.

 

So Jared threw himself into work, he just trudged on working long hours alone, going home alone, and talking to no one. Until he had too much to drink on Tuesday night and drunk-dialed his mother. At four in the morning.

 

"Hello?" Sherry said sleepily.

 

"Mama?" Jared sobbed. "Mama I fucked up so bad, he hates me – and I don’t think I can deal with it if he hates me!" he whimpered, rolling over in bed and laying on his stomach.

 

"Baby?? Who hates you?"

 

"Jen-J-Jensen. I told him that I loved him, and we – Mama, we had sex, and now he hates me."

 

Sherry was silent. She’d had no idea her son was gay, or bi-sexual or whatever…he’d only ever dated girls, and last she knew – he was happy with Sandy. "Um – you two had sex?"

 

"Who had sex?" Jerry asked turning over in bed. Sherry waved her hand around to quiet her husband.

 

"He told me he loved me too…but now, he’s called off work, and tells everyblody to tell me not to call him…Mama – what am I gonna do??" 

 

"Shhhh, baby. It’s ok. It’s gonna be ok."

 

"Mama, will you come see me? I need to see you!"

 

"I’ll catch the first plane there sweetheart!"

 

"What’s goin’ on?" Jerry demanded.

 

"It’s Jared – he’s…"

 

"NOOOOOOO!! Don’t tell Dad! He’ll freak out because his son is a homo!!!" Jared shouted.

 

"Oh, don’t you be silly Jared! Now hush!" she scolded. "It’s Jared. He’s very upset – he and Jensen have become intimate, and Jensen flipped out I’m guessing."

 

Jerry took the phone from his wife. "Son?"

 

"Yes sir?" Jared answered in a quite tone.

 

"You need to calm down. Did he tell you that he was upset?"

 

"No, he said that he needed time."

 

"Well, you give him that then. Don’t you push him – or you’ll push him right out the door."

 

"Yes sir. And Dad?"

 

"What?"

 

"Tell Mom that it’s ok, I don’t need her to come out here. I’m ok. I have really long hours that I’m working – I wouldn’t see her anyway."

 

"He said you don’t need to fly out there."

 

Sherry took the phone. "Baby, you know that I don’t mind – I want to come and see you."

 

"Mom, I’m alright. I guess that I’m just scared, he’s coming back to work tomorrow. I feel like – I just know that he’s gonna tell me no. And I don’t know what I’ll do when he does."

 

"He’s not gonna tell you no. I know that boy loves you, too. I saw it the last time I was up there for a visit. The way he looks at you. I think that he’s just scared."

 

"I'm scared too, Mama, I don't know what I'll do if he tells me no, that he doesn't want me."

 

"How could he not want you?" Sherry smiled.

 

Jared snorted into the phone. "I love him, more than I thought I could ever love anyone in my entire life. I just - I think that I'd have to leave the show if he tells me no. I couldn't be near him, not after having him."

 

"You have nothing to worry about baby. I really believe that."

 

"I'm sorry that I woke you up Mama. I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

 

"Don't you worry about that. You call me any time of the day or night. I love you. If you change your mind and need me, just ask - I'll be there."

 

"Ok Mama, I love you too," Jared whispered hanging up the phone. He had a few hours of sleep coming, and he hoped it was enough.

 

~*~

 

 

As it turned out, Jensen didn't show up for work that day. Or the next. Or the day after that. Needless to say, Jared was scared to death that something was wrong with him, that he'd gotten drunk and drove off an embankment somewhere and nobody had found the car yet. Jared had called, went to his apartment and found nothing.

 

The bigwigs of Supernatural were just seconds away from telling the writers to write Jensen out of the show seeing how he'd not shown up or called anyone for days when he just showed up on Friday. 

 

Jared was walking across the parking lot when he looked up from the ground and saw him walking toward him. "Jensen!!" he shouted running to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "God, I've been so fucking worried about you!" he half sobbed into his neck. Jensen lightly hugged him back. "Are you alright? I mean, you're not hurt or anything are you?"

 

"I'm fine, Jay," Jensen answered pulling out of his grip. The look that creeped up on Jared's face was one that he had perfected for Sam Winchester's 'someone just kicked my puppy' looks.

 

"Can we go inside somewhere and talk?" Jensen asked morosely. 

 

Jared nodded and took the lead in walking to his trailer. Once they were inside, Jared pulled him into another hug, then pulled back and kissed him gently. Just a simple closed mouth kiss.

 

"I missed you," he told Jensen. "So fucking much that I've felt like I was..." Jared's words were cut off by Jensen's finger pressing against his lips.

 

"I need you to listen to me, alright? Just sit down and listen to me. I have some things that I need to tell you, and I have to say it all, k?" 

 

Jared nodded.

 

Jensen took a deep breath. "I did a lot of thinking over the last week. I had to have that time away, I hope that you can understand that." Jared nodded at him, but remained silent. "I want this. With you."

 

Jared closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, he reached for Jensen but he pressed one of his hands against his chest. "Wait Jared. I, uh - I'm not ready to tell my family, I'm not ready for them to find out about me being...that I'm - that I'm gay. So with me not wanting them to know that yet, we can't tell anyone else either. I need to know that you can deal with that, that you can accept that. Because if you can't, then it's not fair for either one of us to start this up. You're gonna have to be patient with me, give me the time that I need."

 

Jared reached out to him, pulling him close - his large muscular arms pulling him into a near bone crushing embrace. "Time I have. I'll take you anyway that I can, baby."

 

Jensen snorted against Jared's chest. "Baby?"

 

Jared giggled, pushing him slightly back, and cupped his face. "Yeah, baby." Then leaned in and kissed him. "Want you," he whispered as his lips caressed the soft skin just below Jensen's ear. "Need you," he whispered in his ear.

 

"Can't Jay. I was just told that I have a lot of ass kissing to do. I had to promise extra hours and a few weekends for me being gone this whole week. I have to go in and talk to Kim, and Eric's really pissed off, too. Not to mention all the suits at the CW."

 

"Well, they won't can you - cause if they do, they can kiss my ass goodbye!"

 

Jensen smiled and pulled him close kissing him. "I wouldn't let you ruin your career because I had a melt down."

 

"You're worth it. I don't care about my career if I don't have you," Jared told him as he ran his hand along his cheek. He stood and pulled Jensen up into his arms and began kissing him.

 

"MMMMMM - Jay, told you. I have an appointment!" then looked down at his watch. "In fifteen minutes!"

 

Jared dropped to his knees. "What I have planned will take ten..." he said pulling the button of Jensen's jeans open and lowering the zipper. "And just think," he grinned as he pulled his cock free, his tongue flicking against the head, "how relaxed you'll be after a mind blowing orgasm!" and with that, he engulfed him to the base of his dick.

 

 

tbc...


	2. The Outting

"C’mon Jensen, pleeeease?" Jared begged. "You gotta let me do it."

 

"I said no, Jared. I’m not re –"

 

"Yeah, I know. You’re not ready. You’re never gonna be ready. Just forget it, alright?" Jared huffed as he walked out of their bedroom.

 

Jensen sighed. Jared had been more than understanding with their relationship. Probably the most understanding that a person could be. To say that Jensen had issues was an understatement.

 

He’d, of course, been raised to believe that homosexuality was wrong. That those types of people needed help, that they were sick and depraved. So coming to terms with his feelings for Jared had taken patience, understanding and love. And Jared had given him that. But Jared had to live with the fact that Jensen didn’t want to tell anyone; their friends, their fans, and especially his family.

 

In the beginning Jared understood his reluctance to tell them, being that he knew that Jensen’s family was religious, and that he grew up in the church, but it was getting harder each and every day to not let the world know that they were lovers, partners – that he had proposed to Jensen just two days ago, and that Jensen had said yes.

 

Jared wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Jensen was his and nobody else’s and he really didn’t care who didn’t like it.

 

Jared had told his parents that he and Jensen had taken their relationship further, and made love one night. And then later told them that they were a couple, unbeknownst to Jensen of course. He was afraid to tell him that he’d told them, he knew Jensen would probably come unglued if he knew that they knew. 

 

Jensen straightened his tie and walked after Jared. He found him standing at the patio window, his arms folded in front of him, staring out across the courtyard. Jensen walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed his lips to the back of Jared’s neck and kissed him. "I’m sorry. I know that it makes you mad that I’m not ready to tell peo…"

 

"It doesn’t make me mad Jen," Jared interrupted. "It hurts me."

 

Jensen screwed his face up in a pained expression and pulled Jared tighter to him. "Hurts you? What do you mean?"

 

 

"It makes me feel like you are ashamed of who you are, of us."

 

Jensen turned him around to face him, still hanging on to his waist. "Jared, I’m not ashamed. I’m scared. If I tell people, I could possibly lose my family. Why can't you understand that? It has nothing to do with being ashamed of who I am, or being ashamed of you."

 

Jared pulled out of his arms. "Whatever man," he scoffed looking down at his watch, "come on, we’re gonna be late. The limo’s waiting."

 

It was another CW party, and Jared had wanted to actually let people see that they were together. Not that they were friends coming to the party together…he wanted there to be no doubt in anyone’s mind that they were a couple. He wanted to hold Jensen’s hand when they got out of the car; he wanted to kiss him on the lips – full on tongue action in front of the cameras.

 

But Jensen shot him down. Again.

 

~*~

 

They got into the limo and were sitting side by side. Jared was looking out the window, effectively ignoring Jensen.

 

Jensen reached over and grasped Jared’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Jared yanked his hand away. "The limo driver might see us, wouldn’t want anyone to find out you fuck guys or anything."

 

Jensen took a deep breath and sighed, looking out of his window. Jared felt bad for hurting his feelings, but what about his own? He had finally broken. After almost a year of hiding their relationship, he’d just finally had enough. He knew it was immature to act like this, but right at the moment, he didn’t really care.

 

~

 

Jared bounded out of the limo and up the short walk into the hall where the party was being held. He didn’t stop to talk to any of the press, and he didn’t wait on Jensen.

 

Of course, Jensen was drilled by the press over Jared’s abruptness, Jensen told people that Jared had just received a phone call, and needed to get inside to finish it up. He didn’t want people saying that Jared was an asshole after all, just because he was pissed at him.

 

Jensen made his way around the room talking to people, but looking for Jared. He finally came upon him, at the bar. Downing what looked like his fourth or fifth drink.

 

"Jared?"

 

"Don’t start on me about drinking…I’m not in the mood."

 

"I wasn’t going to, I wanted to talk – will you come with me?" Jensen said, holding out his hand – offering Jared to take it in his own.

 

Jared slid his hand into Jensen’s and allowed himself to be pulled into the middle of the room where Jensen stopped walking.

 

"Can I have everyone’s attention?" Jensen shouted a few times, with the third time being the charm…the place fell silent.

 

"What are you doing?" Jared asked. Jensen just looked at him and smiled. A few people in the crowd around them seemed to notice that they were holding hands, and made a point of pointing it out to others.

 

"I have something that I want to share with you all. It’s pretty amazing if you ask me…but uh, I’m getting married."

 

The crowd ooooh’ed and ahhhhh’ed, a few clapped and a lot were murmuring. "I’ve been seeing someone for quite sometime now, and I’ve been happier than I have ever been in my entire life. This person stood by me when I was sitting around with my thumbs up my ass trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted out of life. But when he asked me to marry him, I think that I stopped breathing for a moment. I just think it's about time I let everyone know how much I love him."

 

Jensen let the crowd soak in the "he" and "him" in his announcement for a moment. 

 

"So, Jensen – who is he?" someone asked from the back of he room in a smirky tone, as if the entire room didn't know that he was talking about Jared since the boy's million watt smile was blindingly huge.

 

In answer, Jensen placed his hand at the nape of Jared’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

 

There were a few shouts of "I knew it!!" and a lot of wolf whistles and catcalls whispering through the air.

 

Jared pulled away and cupped the side of Jensen’s face. "Thank you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you, you know that?"

 

Jensen smiled. "I love you, too," and leaned in again, claiming Jared's mouth once more.

 

~*~

 

They hung around for about an hour after that, Jared draping himself all over Jensen. Seemed that Jared was thrilled to publicly touch him only as a lover would do.

 

"Jen?" Jared whispered as his lips brushed the shell of his ear. He stuck his tongue out and lightly licked the inside of his ear. "Baby, if we don’t get out of here, I swear I’m not gonna be held responsible for what I do. M’horny and I want you," he said as his hand slid down the front of Jensen’s body, his hand coming to rest on his crotch. "Now!!"

 

Jensen was groped all the way to the limo, camera’s flashing of Jared grabbing his ass, his hand on his crotch, his lips against the back of his neck – their bodies tightly pressed together.

 

They got into the limo and Jared was on him before the door was all the way closed. Jensen lowered the window separating the front and the back of the limo, "Hey," Jensen gasped as Jared unzipped his slacks and rammed his hand inside grasping him tightly. "Could you just – I don’t know, drive through the park and stuff for a while?"

 

Jensen didn’t wait for the man to answer, he just rolled the window back up and let Jared push him down on the seat and crawl on top of him. 

 

"Want you so bad baby. Turned me on so fuckin’ much telling’ everyone we’re getting’ married. Gonna make you scream my name out baby. Make you come so hard."

 

Jared started to giggle as he was unsuccessfully trying to unbutton Jensen’s shirt. "Think those drinks musta hit me pretty hard, might not be a good idea to start something I might not finish!" he quipped as he snuggled his head under Jensen’s chin.

 

"Ok, then I guess I’ll drive," Jensen grinned sitting up and switching their positions. 

 

"That could be fun, but you don’t like to top baby."

 

Jensen kissed him. "It’s not that I don’t like topping, I just like how your big, thick cock feels when you slide inside me," Jensen said as he was slowly sliding down Jared’s body. "How you moan when I suck you down my throat," he mouthed against his chest where he'd just opened his button down shirt. 

 

He latched his mouth on one of Jared's nipples...one of Jared's hot spots. "Love the way your body shakes as you fuck me so deep and hard, when you slide in and out of my body with that massive cock," he said between his licks and sucks on his chest. Jensen reached down and palmed Jared's hard dick through his pants. "Is that mine? That big hard cock?" he asked as his lips slid up his chest and onto his neck. 

 

Jensen pulled Jared up into a sitting position and straddled his lap, his hand between their bodies, slowly rubbing him through the barrier of clothes. He pulled his hand away and started to slowly rock back and forth, their erections rubbing together. 

 

"I love how you feel against me, Jay," Jensen said, pushing harder against his body.

 

Jensen pulled away, sliding to the floor of the limo, between Jared's knees. He kissed the soft skin beneath his belly button and unbuttoned his pants, licking and sucking on the skin. He pulled slightly with his teeth at the fine dark hairs leading down to his prize. He looked up at Jared, his eyes full of lust and love. Jared touched the side of his face and stroked the side of his cheek, Jensen turning his head and kissing his palm. Jared's hand slid around to the back of his head and pushed him down, back to his crotch. Jensen chuckled. "You want me to suck you baby? Suck you so deep that your cock goes down my throat?" he asked, kissing around his navel. Jensen started kissing Jared's body, down, down until he reached the edge of the zipper that blocked his way.

 

He mouthed him through his pants, further down...down. When he reached his crotch, he pressed his lips against his fabric-covered, hard cock and hummed as he mouthed him, his teeth nipping at the growing, hardening monster. Jensen stretched his mouth over the bulge and huffed against it, and hummed again. Jared thrust up off of the seat, groaning loudly and coming inside his pants. 

 

"Shit Jen!!" he gasped as his body shook from his orgasm. "Fuck!"

 

"Jared, you little slut," Jensen laughed. "You get off on talking dirty, and never told me?"

 

"Didn’t know that I would, you’ve never talked like that to me…do it s’more?"

 

Jensen smiled as tongued the wet spot starting to grow in size on the front of his lover’s pants. "Love how you taste Jay," he whispered as he pulled at his pants. "Lift up baby, help me out here."

 

Jared lifted his ass as Jensen pulled them down his hips. Jensen got his pants down around his ankles and Jared started toeing off his shoes and kicked his pants to the floor. "Damn Jay, little anxious there?"

 

"I want you inside me so bad," he said sitting up and pulling Jensen's already undone pants down. He grasped his cock and started to jack him, his thumb rubbing across the slit. Jensen bucked forward into his hand. "You gonna come inside me baby?" Jared asked, his voice low and dirty.

 

Jensen swatted Jared's hand away and hooked his leg over his shoulder, spit into his hand and rubbed up and down his cock. "Gonna feel me for a week Jay..." Jensen growled as he pressed inside him. Jared hissed as his cock breeched his body, the slow stretch and burn as Jensen fully sheathed himself in Jared's warmth.

 

"Hmmmm, mm - mm - " Jared moaned, "God Jen, move. Please move."

 

Jensen pulled back and thrust back inside him in one fluid movement, rotating his hips to brush Jared just right with the tip of his cock. Jared's body shook, Jensen smirked. He hit the mark on his first try of the night, and tonight was going to be one full, long night of sex. He wanted to take Jared on the counter in the kitchen, maybe on the washing machine - hell he was even up for outside on the balcony.

 

Jensen was snapped back to reality when Jared asked, "YO!! Where'd you go?"

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him. "Just thinking about all the places we're gonna fuck tonight," he said pulling out and slamming back inside him again, snapping his hips - the air filled with the sound of skin against skin.

 

"SOGOODJENSENSOGOOD-YEAHRIGHTTHERE...FUCK-FU..." Jared gasped as Jensen picked up speed with his movements. Jensen fell forward, laying against Jared's body as he continued to pound into him, his own orgasm building. Jared's head thrashed from side to side as his whole body began to shake and then froze his mouth pursed in a perfect O, but no sound as Jensen felt the warmth of his fiance's orgasm pour between their bodies. The feel of Jared's release pitched Jensen head first into orgasmic bliss as his cock pulsed load after load into Jared, filling him with his seed.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The limo pulled up to their house as both men struggled to pull their clothes on. Jensen started laughing when Jared said that he thought that he 'franked and beaned' himself when he pulled his zipper up to quick.

 

"S'not funny, if my balls and dick are caught in my zipper - that means you don’t get any tonight!" Jensen stopped laughing.

 

Once they got inside, Jensen was happy to see that Jared had only gotten hair stuck in his zipper, but it didn't stop him from acting like he was dying when Jensen pulled the zipper down quickly stating the "There's Something About Mary" line..."it's just like pulling off a band-aid."

 

Jared gave a little moan, but no girly scream and no bleeding like Ted in the movie.

 

 

~*~

 

 

It’d had been two weeks since Jensen outted him and Jared at the CW party, and they were back in Vancouver. He’d yet to pluck up the courage to call his parents – he figured that they would call soon enough.

 

They were on the covers of a lot of magazines – walking hand in hand back to the limo, the kiss inside the hall – just various photo’s from that night were plastered all over several magazines. Jared had gotten several and framed them, telling Jensen how proud of him that he was for telling everyone what he’d been dying to tell since they first made love.

 

Jared was enjoying being able to show affection freely now. He’d been brought up to let people know that you loved them, it was just normal for him to hug or kiss someone that he loved. And to have to hide his affections for the year that he and Jensen had been together was torture, but not anymore. He held Jensen’s hand whenever the inclination hit him to do so. He would also just stop and hug or kiss him in the middle of a busy street, the grocery store or between takes while they were taping. He was happy, Jensen was happy, even though the PDAs would catch him off guard sometimes, but he never complained.

 

~*~

 

The phone rang, Jared reached across Jensen to grab it, hoping since it was the middle of the night, that perhaps the call hadn’t woke him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Silence.

 

"Hello?" Jared said – a slight bit of irritation present in his voice.

 

"Can I speak to Jensen?"

 

"Yeah, hang on," he whispered. It was Donna, Jensen’s mom, and she sounded distressed. "Jen?" Jared whispered touching Jensen on the chest. When he didn’t wake, he shook him lightly. "Jensen."

 

Jensen opened his eyes and stared at him. "What, what’s wrong?"

 

"It’s your Mom." Jensen grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Mom, what’s wrong? Is Dad ok? Is it Mackenzie or Josh?"

 

"Yes, they’re all fine. I just…I needed to talk to you and I couldn’t wait. I was at the store tonight doing some shopping and I saw you and Jared on the cover of a magazine -- kissing -- and now I call you in the middle of the night and he’s in your bed. Jensen – tell me that this isn’t true."

 

"It’s true Mama, me and Jared are a couple. We’re engaged – we’re getting married in a few months. I would like for you and Dad to come up here…"

 

"Jensen, stop! This is wrong, you know it’s wrong – how could you do this?" she said in a degrading and scolding tone.

 

"No Mama, it’s not wrong. How can being in love be wrong?" he said, his voice starting to break. His heart following. As the tears started to pool in his eyes, Jared sat up and climbed behind him and pulling him tightly against his body, his hand gently stroking one of Jensen’s free arms.

 

"Jensen, it’s a sin. You know that! I can talk to Rev. Parsons and see if he can get you into one of those facilities that fix people that are…"

 

"NO MAMA!" Jensen yelled. "There is NOTHING wrong with me, Jared and I love each other. He is going to be my husband. We’re going to start a family, Mama. We both want children – how can you possibly think that this is wrong, when for the first time in my life, I’m actually happy?"

 

"I should have known back when you wanted to become an actor that you would get pulled into a life of sin and Hollywood’s sinister and twisted ways! That boy has scrambled your brains!" she sobbed.

 

"Don’t you do that! You can be pissed at me all you want, but don’t you dare blame this on Jared."

 

"I’ll pray for you son."

 

"Pray for someone who needs it Mama, because I’m fine."

 

"I’ll never accept him as your husband, Jensen. You do this and…"

 

"And what Mama? You’ll never talk to me again? That’s a choice that you will have to make. I can’t tell you how to act or what to feel. Jared is my fiancé, and we are getting married, end of discussion. It’s not going to change. You don’t want to accept him as my husband, then you don’t accept me either. You won’t ever see me again. You’ll never see your grandchildren. Is that what you want?" The tears were freely falling down his face now, he was close to sobbing. Nothing was more important than family to Jensen. And he’d always been close to them, and losing them would hurt him terribly.

 

"You’ve made your choice, Jensen," his mother said flatly.

 

"No Mama, you made it. Not me," he pulled the phone away from his ear, pressed end and dropped it to the floor.

 

He turned on his side and laid his head on Jared’s chest and wrapped his arms around his body.

 

"God Jen, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I pushed you into telling everyone. I know how important your family is to you. I didn’t want this to happen and I’m so…"

 

Jensen lifted his head and placed a finger against Jared’s lips. "Don’t apologize Jared. You’re my family. Our kids will be my family. This would have happened no matter when I decided to tell them."

 

Jared pulled Jensen back tight against his body, and felt Jensen’s body begin to shake as the grief of losing his parents from his life really sank in. Jared may be his family, too, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

 

tbc…


	3. The Wedding And The Reception

Jared walked out to the patio of their apartment where Jensen was standing grilling steaks. The air outside was comfortably cool with a nice steady breeze blowing, but for this time of year in Canada, by nightfall, it’d be quite cool. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. They had worked horribly long hours on the set and decided to stay in for the weekend and talk about their upcoming nuptials. 

 

"Smells good."

 

Jensen said, "Of course I do," and kissed him quickly on the lips.

 

"I meant the steaks," Jared replied as he bit down on the flesh where neck meets shoulder.

 

"Oh, and here I was getting all turned on for nothing," he laughed. Jensen jerked his ass back into Jared’s crotch when something hard came into contact with his dick. 

 

Jared giggled. "Sorry – my beer bottle must be horny!"

 

"Oh, I see how you are!! I’m out here slaving away cooking you dinner and you can’t even bring me a beer! Fine!" Jensen teased.

 

"Ok, ok – I’ll go get you a damn beer, geeze!"

 

"Naw, I don’t want one. Just wanted to aggravate you."

 

"Oh, you so aren’t getting laid tonight. As a matter of fact, I think you just might be banned to the sofa!"

 

"As if you could do without! You’re on me every single night. With that libido, you’d never last a whole night without it!" Jensen smirked.

 

"You’re just as bad! And yes I could. I soooo could go longer than you without sex."

 

"Wanna prove it?" Jensen asked.

 

"Hell yeah, I wanna – wait, you know what. No, I don’t. You’re just too fuckin’ hot for me to go without. And besides, you like putting out, remember?"

 

"Only for you, Jay."

 

"Better be only for me, since I’m marrying your ass next week."

 

"Can you believe it, we’re actually gonna get married?" Jensen smiled. "It’s just so surreal to me. I just – I’m really happy."

 

"You gonna change your name to Padalecki?" Jared joked.

 

"Jensen Padalecki?" Jensen mocked, then shook his head. "Nawww, it just doesn’t have that ring to it."

 

Jared turned him around. "Yeah, neither does Jared Ackles, so I guess we’ll keep our own names then, huh?" he laughed.

 

Jensen pecked him on the lips. "Guess so," then kissed him deeper and longer. They pulled apart when they heard a pronounced "ahem!" behind them.

 

Jensen looked at the patio door. "Dad! What – what are you doing here?"

 

"The door was unlocked, so I just came in when no one answered," Alan told them.

 

"It’s fine Dad…but I thought – I mean after what Mom said…"

 

Alan walked over to his son and pulled him into his arms. "Jensen, you’re my son – there’s nothing that will ever make me stop loving you."

 

Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around his father. "I love you Dad," he said shakily. 

 

"I love you, too, son."

 

They pulled apart. "Jared – you’re going to take care of my boy, right?"

 

"Yes sir, I plan on it," he said smiling. Alan shook Jared’s hand and then pulled him into his arms for a hug.

 

"Are you staying until the wedding?" Jared asked. "We’d love for you to be here for it. It would mean a lot to us, both."

 

"I’ve already checked into a hotel. My little boy’s not getting married with out me being here."

 

Jensen’s face was glowing. His smile was wide and from ear to ear. "I talked to Mackenzie, she’ll be here, too. She’s coming in on Friday."

 

"Yeah," Jensen grinned. "I know, she called me a few weeks ago. Josh said he doesn’t think that he can get the time off though. I wish he could be here."

 

Alan smirked. "I didn’t come all the way up here by myself, did I son?" Alan called over his shoulder. 

 

"Nope, you sure didn’t, Dad!" Josh said coming out onto the porch. "Hey little brother!" he said hugging Jensen and picking him up. "Damn you're skinny! You better start feeding him better!!" he joked to Jared. 

 

Jared shook Josh’s hand, they had only met once before – so a hug didn’t really fit. "Good to see you again," Jared told him.

 

"Good thing we got four steaks, huh?" Jensen smiled.

 

"Ahh – you got those for you two. Josh and I will just go out to dinner tonight."

 

"No, you’ll stay here and eat with us, if we’re hungry later, we’ll order pizza…please stay Dad." Jensen begged his father.

 

"Never could say no to that face."

 

Josh spoke up. "Yeah – and he was a spoiled-ass brat because you couldn’t!! Well, until Kenze came along!"

 

"Shut up," Jensen playfully growled at his brother.

 

~

 

The four men enjoyed steak, baked potatoes, salad and several beers. The mood was light and fun as they sat around the patio table enjoying the slowly cooling evening air.

 

"So, are you two abstaining until the wedding?" Josh asked. 

 

"No," Jared and Jensen said together.

 

Josh and Alan looked at each other and laughed.

 

"What?" Jared asked, grinning.

 

"It makes your wedding night that much better..." Alan said in a singsong voice.

 

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna," Jensen said flatly.

 

Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen on the cheek. "Me neither, baby."

 

Jensen blushed at being kissed by Jared – even though it was only on the cheek.

 

"Jensen, your Mother is really struggling with this. I hope you don’t think that she’s not."

 

"Dad, look – I love her and I don’t want to lose her from my life. But she made the choice to not have me as her son anymore when she said that she’d never accept this, never accept Jared as my husband. I don’t like it, but she’s the one who made that choice, not me."

 

"I know son, and I understand. Believe me, I know what it’s like to love someone so much that you would die for them. I just thought that you should know that it’s really been hard on her."

 

"And it hasn’t for me? Dad, I hid our relationship for a year because I knew that I would lose my family over this. I hurt the one person that I love more than anything in this world every single day because I didn’t want to lose my family."

 

"Jen, he’s not saying that you’re wrong," Josh interjected. "He just wants you to know that Mom is – trying."

 

"Well, she’ll have to try without me. I’m sorry, but when it comes down to her or Jared, it’s Jared, hands down - no contest. I love him, and that isn’t ever gonna change," Jensen took a deep breath. "You know, I told Mom – but I’m sure that she couldn’t bring herself to repeat it. But uh – we’re gonna try to have a baby."

 

Josh started laughing. "You know where babies come from, right Jen?"

 

Jensen threw a dinner roll at him, hitting him on the head. 

 

"We have these friends – a couple. Eve and Maggie. And uh – they had a baby about a year ago. We’re gonna talk to them about carrying the baby for us," Jared said.

 

"You haven’t asked them yet?" Alan asked.

 

"No, we’re gonna wait until after our honeymoon – we only have a few days off, so after that, we’re going to have them over and ask," Jensen answered. "What do you think of that Dad?"

 

"I’d like having another grandchild. Which one of you is gonna be the – who’s gonna…"

 

"Well, it wouldn’t matter if it was Jared’s sperm or mine – it’s still our child, but we found a doctor at a fertility clinic that we’ve been talking to and he is willing to use both of our sperm so that way – we won’t know who’s child it is biologically."

 

"Huh," Alan mused. "That’s interesting. I wouldn’t have ever thought of that. Do you think that they will say yes?"

 

"Jared seems to think so."

 

"Yeah, they love us like brothers. I know that they will. Eve has been telling us that we needed to have a baby – and we’ve said things like ‘hard to get a surrogate’ and stuff like that and she’s said more than once that we should ask someone close to us, we never know what they might say – "

 

"You’re using a donor egg, right?" 

 

"Oh, hell yeah. They are our friends, but we’re not crazy!" Jared laughed.

 

"Let’s go inside, it’s getting a bit cool," Jensen piped up as he saw Jared rub his arms for at least the tenth time.

 

"Yeah, I’m freezing – thanks baby," Jared smiled and leaned in capturing his lips. Jensen moved away rather quickly. Then looked ashamed at the hurt expression on Jared's face. 

 

"Sorry – just sorta weird kissing in front of my Dad," he whispered, catching Jared’s shirt in his hand and pulling him back to his mouth. He kissed him deep and long. They only broke apart because of Josh’s wolf whistle.

 

Grinning, Jared stood holding onto Jensen’s hand and headed into the house.

 

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Jensen asked as they walked inside. "I ran to the store today and picked up a few since we were staying in this weekend."

 

"Sure," Alan smiled, "what movies did you get?"

 

Jared walked over to the big screen TV and pulled the boxes off of the top. "Die Hard," he paused. "Babe – we have this movie already," he said holding it up to face Jensen.

 

"We have it at home in LA – but not here, and I wanted to see it again."

 

"You and that movie – Jesus, Jensen!" Josh sighed exasperatedly.

 

"Just because I like cock doesn’t mean I don’t like a kick ass movie like Die Hard!" 

 

Jared laughed; he couldn’t believe that Jensen just said that – in front of his family.

 

Jensen realized what he said, because his face started glowing red. "Sorry Dad," he said quietly, sinking down in the sofa.

 

"S’alright son, just be yourself. If you wanna say something like that – then you say it. You don’t need to hide from me. Ok? Just don’t go screwing in front of me, and we’ll be just fine."

 

Jared snorted and read off the rest of the movies, all of them giggling when Jared read off Sense and Sensibility.

 

"WHAT? I like that movie – so blow me, alright?" Jensen snarked, frowning.

 

"Sure – but later," Jared smiled and opened the box that contained Die Hard – "this one alright?"

 

"Yep," Alan and Josh said at the same time.

 

Jared put in the movie and walked over to the sofa and sat down in front of Jensen on the floor between his legs. Jensen’s hand almost immediately going into his hair. "Babe?"

 

"Hmm?" Jared answered as he leaned his head back into Jensen’s touch.

 

"Get up here with me."

 

Jared smiled and climbed up on the sofa, and leaned in against Jensen. Jensen wrapped his arm around him and pressed his lips to Jared's ear. "I love you," he said not making it quiet at all.

 

Jared turned his head and kissed him. "I love you, too."

 

"Get up a second," Jensen said pushing Jared away from him. Jared knew what was coming. He was glad that Jensen was a cuddler, because he was too, and every night, they would stretch out on the sofa, one sitting between the other's legs and watch television until they could wind down from filming all day.

 

"Sit," Jensen grinned pointing to the sofa. 

 

"Who says I get to be the pillow tonight?"

 

"I do," Jensen grinned, and then stuck out his bottom lip ridiculously far. "I can't have my Jared pillow?"

 

"Guys - I feel serious vomit coming up if you don't stop," Josh stated.

 

Both turned and flipped him off.

 

Jared sat down, his back against the arm of the sofa and Jensen sat between his legs sideways facing the TV, his head on Jared's chest, tucked under his chin. Jared pulled the quilt off of the back of the sofa and covered them up. Jensen sighed contentedly. He had Jared, and his father was totally ok with them. He could only hope that his mother would come around soon.

 

~*~

 

 

The week went agonizingly slow. So slow that Jared thought that Jensen was going to have a nervous breakdown. He was worried about the caterer, the church, everything. He'd even gotten a valium from someone on the crew so that he could slip it to Jensen for fear that he'd have a heart attack before they could get married.

 

"Hey, Jen!" Jensen didn't even answer him...he was busy pacing back and forth in the living room talking on his cell to the caterer about chicken or steak or something.

 

"No, no, no, NO!" Jensen yelled, "I said that we have 24 for the chicken and 37 for the steak!"

 

"JENSEN!" he shouted.

 

Jensen pulled the phone from his ear. "What?" he asked irritably.

 

"Hang up the phone. I sent them an email earlier with the complete order. You didn't need to worry about it, babe. Now hang up the phone and come over here and sit down a minute. You're making me nervous with all your fluttering around!"

 

Jensen snapped his cell shut and walked over to where Jared was. "Sit down on the floor," Jared told him spreading his legs. 

 

"Jaaaaay?"

 

"Sit!" he ordered.

 

Jensen sat down, and Jared hitched up his shirt, pulling it over Jensen's head and throwing it on the floor. He started rubbing Jensen's shoulders. "My God, babe! You are so tense! Why are you so wound up over the wedding?"

 

All Jared got in response was a low growl of a "mmmmmm" from him.

 

Jared took one of his hands and started rubbing the back of Jensen's neck, and pulled the valium out of his pocket and dropped it in his drink, then went back to his shoulders and watched for the pill to dissolve. 

 

"Hey, you want this scotch? I poured it and don't want it now," Jared said as he picked up the glass and swirled it around mixing in the dissolved pill.

 

"Yeah, I could use a drink, he answered reaching back for it. He took the glass and downed it in one swallow, coughing at the burn. "Shit, feel like a pussy. I can't believe that I choked on it!" he laughed.

 

Jared leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Love you," he whispered, feeling slightly guilty at drugging him without his knowledge. Jensen leaned his head back and puckered his lips. Jared leaned down and kissed him long and slow. "Alright kissy kisserson, let me get back to making you relax," Jared joked and went back to massaging his shoulders.

 

~

 

About fifteen minutes passed when Jensen started that sleepy little head bounce, his head bobbing forward, then off to the side, then back. "Hey baby, let's hit the bed early tonight. You seem really tired."

 

"D'you gimme something?"

 

"What?" Jared laughed. "Give you something?"

 

"Jay...I know you slipped me s'mthin."

 

"I'm sorry baby, I was just worried about you and wanted you to relax. You've been so worried and stressed. Please don't be mad at me."

 

"Why didn't you just ask me?" he asked, his voice irritated and pissy. Jensen struggled away from Jared and stood groggily. "You shouldn't have just done it, Jared!"

 

"Baby, I'm sorry. But I know you, you sooo wouldn't have taken it. I just, I'm worried about you - that's all," Jared said pulling him into a hug. "Please, don't be mad at me, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he answered, his voice shaking slightly.

 

Jensen relaxed against him, his arms coming up and around Jared's waist. "Don't go crying on me. M'not that mad," he told him.

 

"You sure? I - I couldn't take it if you left me for drugging you...or - or.."

 

Jensen pulled away. "Look, I'm a little pissed, but I'm not leaving you Jared. Just ask me next time. Alright?"

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

 

"Goin’ to bed, m’tired," Jensen mumbled as he started walking away. He turned and looked at Jared. "You comin? Can’t sleep without you near me."

 

Jared smiled, knowing that his fuck up was forgiven. He pulled off his shirt and crawled into bed. He was the cold-natured type, but if he got into bed with a shirt on, it’d come off sooner or later; Jensen liked laying his head on Jared’s chest…without fabric as a barrier.

 

As soon as he was settled in his usual position – on his back, Jensen rolled over, perching his head in the middle of his chest, arm draped over his waist. Jared kissed him on the top of his head. "Love you," he whispered.

 

"Love you, too," Jensen said, his snores following closely behind.

 

~*~

 

 

It was here. Their wedding day was finally here. And Jensen wished he had a Valium for Jared. He made the mistake of walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist when he was bent over - Jared bolted upright so fast Jensen was sure that he was going to be hanging from the ceiling by his fingernails and toenails like that cat on the cartoon when the little yappy dog ran up behind him and barked.

 

Jensen tried talking to him in a soothing manner, he tried to hold him – and then, he finally made the horrible mistake of yelling at him. "JARED!! WILL YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN FOR TEN MINUTES?"

 

"Why are you being mean to me? On our wedding day?" Jared asked, tears falling down his face.

 

"I’m sorry," Jensen grimaced, walking toward Jared. He pulled him into his arms and held him tight, even though Jared was trying to squirm out of his hold.

 

"Let go, you’re not my favorite person right now."

 

"Look baby, I said that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. You – you’re just freaking out and it’s scaring me. I mean, do you not wanna get married or something?"

 

Jared stopped fighting him and buried his face in his neck. "Of course I still want to marry you. I’m just…it’s…"

 

"What? You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Jared nodded into his neck. "Then what is it?" Jensen asked sitting down on the sofa and pulling Jared between his legs. Jared turned sideways, stretching his legs over Jensen’s thigh and out onto the sofa. Jensen smiled and brushed at a tear falling down his cheek. "You gonna tell me what’s bugging you?"

 

"What if…" Jared sniffled, "what if I trip and fall face first on the floor in the church? What if I say our vows wrong? What if I faint? Or puke?"

 

Jensen smiled and ran his hand up the side of his future husband’s face and around to the back of his head. He pulled him to his mouth and kissed him gently. "If you trip, I’ll help you up – if you start to say the vows wrong, you can start over, and you’re not gonna faint or puke – alright?"

 

"You don’t know that! Can’t we – can’t we just make everybody go home, and it just be you and me and Reverend Michelle?"

 

"I think that your parents and family would be pretty upset about that. So wouldn’t mine," Jensen said soothingly as he pulled Jared against his chest and held him.

 

"I’m sorry that your Mom didn’t show up," Jared snuffed. "I really thought that she would."

 

"Yeah, well, I could’ve told you that she wouldn’t come. She’s not gonna be okay with me being gay, Jared. Not ever. I’ve come to terms with it, and her not being here is NOT going to ruin the best day of our lives."

 

"Until little Jensen Jr. comes along!" Jared laughed. 

 

"No, no Jensen Jr." he laughed. "Maybe Jared Jr., but not Jensen."

 

"I like your name."

 

"I like my name too, but I got teased a lot as a little boy about it. So, no...if we have a boy, he’s not going to be named after me!"

 

"I want a girl," Jared announced.

 

Jensen frowned. "You do? That sorta shocks me, I’da thought you’d want a boy."

 

"Naw…boys are great when they’re real little…you know, peewee football, little league baseball – stuff like that. But I was a handful growing up! I just know that he’d be a little me. Noooo thanks!" Jared laughed.

 

"Yeah, so we’ll have a girl and worry about telling her about periods, and sex – and when she become a teenager – hope that she doesn’t get pregnant!"

 

"Oh, no daughter of mine will have sex until she’s at least forty!" Jared laughed.

 

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s forehead. "You feeling any better?"

 

"Yeah, you always make me feel good," he grinned, turning his head up and capturing Jensen’s lips for a kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, Jensen was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you grinning at?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah I always make you feel good!!" he gushed. "I make you yell all the time ‘cause I’m just that good!"

 

"Like I can’t make you scream! I seem to remember someone telling me last night – ‘yeah right there Jay – oh God… yeah – fuck yeah baby – fuck me harder!"

 

Jensen turned crimson. Jared threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I love you! Do you know that? Look how cute you are, getting all embarrassed. "

 

"I’m not embarrassed."

 

"You are, too."

 

"No I’m not."

 

"Yes you are!"

 

"Am not!"

 

"You’re not what?" Alan asked walking into the living room. Jensen turned a deeper shade of red.

 

"Ahh - we’re just discussing bed manners," Jared giggled.

 

"Well, you two gonna finish getting ready, or should we let everyone come here for the wedding?"

 

~*~

 

 

The ceremony was short, neither man wanting to make people sit through a long ass ceremony. They just wanted to celebrate their love, get married in a church – and be considered legally married in front of their friends and family, so a forty-five minute ceremony didn’t make sense.

 

Reverend Michelle said a few words about how God brought two souls together and that they were meant for the other…and her words started to go silent in Jensen’s ears. All he could see was Jared. Jared standing there holding his hands and staring into his eyes with the most adorable look on his face, with his eyes shining, about to cry. He knew that Jared didn’t hold back his emotions – but he wondered if he started to cry in front of everyone would he be embarrassed. Jensen smiled as his grip on Jared’s hands tightened. He was looking into the eyes of his partner, his other half. The person that he was going to grow old with, the person that was going to be a father to his children, and then his eyes were filling with tears. Jared smiled back at him and tightened his grip as well.

 

Jared began saying his vows, his voice hitching – he took a deep breath, and said "I can do this!" wiping his eyes with the back of his hand – that drew a slight giggle from the crowd of onlookers.

 

By the time that Jensen managed to say his vows, he was too happy to cry. He was about to be married. 

 

They exchanged rings, and were finally pronounced as husbands. She told them that they were free to express their love…

 

Jensen pressed into Jared’s body, lifted his hands and cupped his husband's face and kissed him. Long. Deep. And full of all the love he had to offer.

 

When they pulled apart, Jared grinned down into his eyes…"I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you back!"

 

A single tear ran down the face of a person standing in the back of the church, hidden in the shadows, unseen by everyone.

 

~*~

 

 

They made their way out of the church together, both wondering who in the hell they had to thank for all the friggin' rice that was being thrown, because neither of them decided on it. The door to the limo was being held open; Jared got in first, then reached out and dragged his husband inside.

 

Jared slammed the door and pushed Jensen down on the seat. "Been wanting to get you alone forever!" he growled, pressing his lips to Jensen's, devouring his mouth. "You look so fucking hot in that tux, can't wait to rip it off of you," he moaned as he unfastened Jensen's belt, and pants. He lowered the zipper as his hand slid inside seeking his cock. 

 

"Fuck Jared, it's only a ten minute ride to the reception!"

 

"Baby, I'll suck you so good, you'll come in five," Jared said, as he lowered his head and sucked Jensen down his throat.

 

"Hmmmm, mmm - oh GOD baby!! Fuck!" Jensen shouted as Jared did that thing with his tongue that he loved so much. Jensen looked down and watched his cock disappear in and out of Jared's mouth, "so fucking hot baby, watching you suck me."

 

Jared was right; he came in close to five minutes.

 

~*~

 

 

The reception was filled with friends and family by the time they got there, and when they walked in the DJ made an announcement to welcome the newlyweds. Everyone cheered and clapped. 

 

They mingled, hugged and kissed everyone in the whole damn hall; even Eric hugged them tight and kissed them both on the cheek. Jensen laughed when he had kissed him. "You know, I think that Eric has had a little to much to drink tonight."

 

"Yeah, he totally kissed me too," Jared told him, then giggled, "well after he made me bend down to his level!" They both had a laugh at the Kripkeeper's expense.

 

They danced through a few songs together. Slow songs. Jensen didn't and wouldn't dance to fast songs. He told Jared to dance with other people, that he totally wouldn't mind. So he sat back and watched Jared and his tall-ass body bump and grind between Eve and Maggie, smiling the whole time thinking that a straight man would be in heaven dancing between two lesbians.

 

Jensen smiled a huge smile when Sherry came up to him and asked him to dance. "Thank you for making my baby so happy, Jensen."

 

Jensen smiled. "He makes me happy. I love him more than I thought that I could love anyone. It's amazing," he said, slightly blushing.

 

"I love you sweetheart," she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "And I'm proud to call you my son."

 

Jensen smiled a broad smile and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too."

 

Jensen and Sherry danced through a few more songs until an oldie came over the speakers and Jerry asked to step in. Jensen went back to the table and continued to watch Jared dance with a variety of people, his sister, some more with Maggie and Eve, and then with his own mother.

 

He smiled at how much fun Jared seemed to be having when he noticed someone sitting close to the doorway. A familiar someone that he honestly didn’t think that he’d ever see again. Jensen stood and walked the short distance to the entrance of the hall.

 

"Mom?" he said, his voice quivering, tears already falling.

 

"Hi, I hope that you don’t mind that I came…I just couldn’t let," Donna stopped talking to wipe at her face with a small napkin. "I couldn’t let my little boy get married without me here."

 

"You were at the wedding?"

 

She nodded. "I’m sorry that I just showed up."

 

 

Jensen smiled and pulled his mother off of the chair and into his arms. He was freely sobbing into her shoulder.

 

Across the dance floor, Alan interrupted Jared and his dance partners. "Oh, hey – you wanna cut in?" Jared grinned.

 

"No, I just think that you might want to go over there with Jensen and my wife."

 

Jared spun around and looked at them…a smile crept across his face as he watched the two in a tight embrace.

 

"Did you know that she was coming?" Jared asked.

 

"No, she didn’t tell me anything," Alan answered.

 

Jared started walking toward them, a little apprehensive if he should interrupt or not. But when he got to their side, Jensen smiled at him. "Baby, look who’s here," he smiled, his face still wet from tears. 

 

"Yeah, hi Donna," Jared smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I’m so glad you decided to come. It means a lot to us that you did."

 

She smiled sweetly at Jared and then back at her son. "Boys, I know that I don’t have much of a right to ask this, given my behavior, but – I was wondering if you would give me another chance? I’m – I can’t lose one of my children over not accepting his lifestyl – um, who he is. So I’m willing to try if you’ll be willing to give me the chance."

 

"Of course we will Mom, I couldn’t stand not talking to you every week. I didn’t think that I’d ever see you again."

 

Donna pulled her son into her arms once again, reaching out and pulling Jared into the hug.

 

~*~

 

 

Speeches were made by family and friends throughout the night…some making them laugh, some making them cry – but when Eric stood up and told them that he was giving them two weeks off for their honeymoon, and not just the two days that they thought they had, and then presented them with airline tickets to Aruba, as well as the expenses for their hotel…Jared cried like a girl. Both men were sure that they would have to wait for the summer for a proper honeymoon.

 

Jensen hugged Eric and thanked him. "Don’t thank me yet, wait till you get back and see the shooting schedule," he laughed.

 

Jared hugged Eric – actually picking the man up off of the floor in a near bone-crushing hug. "Is this thanks for the time off, or punishment for the wait till you see the shooting schedule thing?" he groaned.

 

The crowd laughed at his remark. "Sorry boss, you just made my day is all."

 

"He made your day?" Jensen frowned. "He made your day? I’m the one who just married your ass…"

 

"Yeah, but thanks to him, you’ll get my ass anytime you want it for the next two weeks…on the beach in Aruba – and no complaints that I’m tired!" Jared grinned wickedly.

 

"Like you’ve ever, and I stress EVER, turned down sex."

 

Jared pulled Jensen to him and kissed him – all tongue, and all heat. Jensen’s cock twitched against Jared’s already hard member.

 

They only broke the kiss when the hall started whooping and making loud cat calls. 

 

"I love you," Jared whispered as he rested his forehead against Jensen’s.

 

"I love you too, and if we don’t go find somewhere where we can be alone for at least a half hour, I swear to God, my body is gonna explode."

 

Jared smiled. "I know where we can go," he said, taking Jensen’s hand and leading him back through the side doors.

 

"Dude, I didn’t want everybody watching us go, I mean – they’re not stupid. They’re gonna know what we’re doing."

 

"So, we’re married, we’re allowed to have sex – and fuck whoever don’t like it," Jared chuckled as he turned a corner in the back room that they were now in. He opened the door that they’d come to – pulled Jensen in and slammed him against it.

 

"Been wanting to do this all night," he growled. "Get you alone so I could get my hands on you!"

 

Jared started unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, then got tired of all the fumbling and ripped his shirt open – buttons pinging off of the floor and the walls.

 

"Um, Jay – I really don’t wanna walk around all night with my shirt hanging open."

 

Jared’s mouth settled at the hollow of Jensen’s chest, kissing, licking and sucking. "Won’t have to, look in the corner," he moaned as he started sucking on his nipples. Jensen banged his head against the door as his eyes fell on the gym bag sitting in the corner. Their change of clothes if they got tired of their tuxes.

 

"Fuck!" Jensen moaned as he pushed him back and ripped his shirt open. "I fucking need you inside me!" he gasped as he started unbuckling Jared’s belt, following with the button and zipper.

 

Jared grabbed him and and pushed him face first on the small desk in the room, pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs, causing them to fall down and pool at his ankles. Jared went to his knees and pushed his cheeks apart and tongued his puckered opening.

 

"Christ Jared," he moaned as he pushed his ass back. "Fuck baby," he said as his head hit hard against the desk.

 

Jared's tongue breached his hole, and he slid his finger in alongside his tongue. He continued to lavish, lick and suck on his opening until Jensen was moaning loudly, lightly rubbing his cock against the desk, trying to get some relief for his aching cock. "Jay...God, need - " he panted. "I need..."

 

Jared licked up the left side of his ass cheek and bit down slightly on the tender, soft flesh, eliciting a soft moan from Jensen. His lips slid slowly up his back, sucking and kissing along the way.

 

Jared leaned his weight against Jensen's back, his mouth pressed against his ear. "Gonna fuck you hard against this desk, make you come so hard." Jensen's body shivered at Jared's words, his breath so hot and huffing against his ear. He felt Jared's finger slide along the cleft of his ass, slowly sliding down and circling his hole. "You want me baby?" he asked standing straight, his hard dick pressing against the crack of his ass.

 

"Please," Jensen whimpered. "Jared..."

 

That was all the invitation that he needed. He pressed the head of his cock against him and pushed inside him. His cock slid easily in, his rigid member slick and hard. 

 

When he was fully sheathed inside his husband, Jared stilled a moment letting Jensen adjust. He slid his hand up his spine, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the other latched onto Jensen's hip. He pulled out slowly and slammed back inside with a quick snap of his hips.

 

The entire desk shook from the force of his thrust, objects falling to the floor. Jensen gasped at the feel of Jared's cock slamming into him, his hands gripping the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white. "Jay, Jay, Jay!" he chanted over and over. "Fucking love you," he added as he closed his eyes tight.

 

Jared set a pace of quick and fast, both men knowing that they wouldn't last long. Jared leaned his body against Jensen's back, his mouth attaching to the spot where neck meets shoulder, biting down hard. Jensen moaned as Jared's teeth broke through the soft skin - the feeling of pleasure/pain sending him over the edge, his body shaking, his cock exploding and shooting load after load of thick ropey come against the desk.

 

The feeling of Jensen's body peaking, his ass clenching around Jared's hard flesh from his orgasm sent Jared into orgasmic bliss. His shouts filled the small room as he continued pounding into his husband’s body.

 

Jared went limp against Jensen, both men panting and gasping for air. Jared pressed his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck. "That was amazing, baby," he whispered. Jensen chuckled. "What’s so funny?" Jared asked as he reached between their bodies and slipped his spent cock free.

 

Jensen stood, turning around and looking up into Jared’s eyes. "I think that everyone out there probably heard you when you came. You were kinda loud."

 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "So."

 

"So?" Jensen smiled. "Your Mom and Dad are out there, and they just heard you getting off and you don’t care?"

 

"Jen, there’s no way that anyone heard up overtop of the music and all the talking, and if they did, then I guess they all got free porn."

 

Jensen smirked and shook his head, he stepped forward. "I love you," he told him and gently kissed his lips.

 

"I love you, too."

 

They cleaned themselves up and dressed quickly and made their way back into the reception hall.

 

They received a few glances and smirks as they entered the room. Then came the catcalls and whistles. Jensen turned around and buried his face into Jared’s chest. Jared wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "All right, lay off people. We’re married, we’re allowed to have sex ya know? Jeeze!!"

 

 

tbc...


	4. The Honeymoon

  
Author's notes: Ummm - yeah..I thought that I had posted this last chapter! LOL  
I think that I need to pay attention to my paying attention skills!! ahahahahah

~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

"Aruba, Jamaica, ooooh I wanna take ya, to Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama, Key Largo, Montig..."

 

"Jared, I swear to God, if you don't quit singing that stupid fucking song, you WILL be sleeping on the floor for the entire honeymoon!"

 

"I can't help it! I'm excited!!" Jared said looking out the small window at the clouds surrounding the plane. "I mean, Aruba! It's beautiful there. And man, I can't wait to fuck you on the beach!"

 

"Shhhh! Dude!" Jensen said looking around at the other passengers.

 

"Nobody heard me, will you just calm down. Jeeze, why are you so uptight?"

 

"I'm not uptight. I just don't like flying over water, ok?"

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. "You channeling Dean Winchester dude? Awww, that's cute!" he said poking Jensen in the ribs.

 

"I'm NOT afraid to fly, I just don't like flying over water! I don't like the idea of crashing into the ocean. My luck, I'd survive the fucking crash and end up getting eaten by Jaws or something!"

 

Jared reached over and took his husband's hand and brought the back of it up to his lips. "God I love you." Jensen smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently.

 

"I love you, too."

 

~

 

Check in went quickly, thank God. Because all Jared wanted to do was get Jensen upstairs and naked. On the elevator, he stood behind him, his arms wrapped around Jensen's waist, mouth latched on his neck sucking and biting the largest hickey known to mankind.

 

The doors opened and Jensen bent to pick up his two bags from the floor. Jared undulated his hips and ground his cock against his ass. 

 

"Jesus..." Jensen muttered. 

 

Jared only laughed as he picked up his bags and remained glued to Jensen's body as they walked down the hallway.

 

"Damn, he got us a suite!" Jensen marveled. "You notice that there are only two rooms on this entire floor?"

 

"Mmmm-hmm, honeymoon suite," Jared moaned into the back of his neck. "Door. Open. Now!" he growled. "You. Naked. Fast!"

 

Jensen chuckled as he slid the card into the door and swiped it, the latch clicking open. 

 

Jared practically lunged inside the door, kicking it closed with his foot and dropping his bags at the same time. He molded his body against Jensen's back, his arms going around his waist and pulling on the button of his jeans. "Want this," he whispered into Jensen's ear as Jared's hand encircled his hardening cock. "Want this inside me."

 

Jensen laid his head back on Jared's shoulder, his left hand coming up and around the back of Jared's head, his fingers threading through the soft curly hair, his right hand cupping the cheek of Jared's ass. "Love you," Jensen whispered.

 

"Love you back," Jared whispered against Jensen's lips as he slid his hand up and down Jensen stiffness. 

 

Jensen reached down and pulled Jared's hands away, and turned toward him. His hand slowly slid up his face, lightly caressing his cheek. Jared leaned into the touch as Jensen's hand slid down, his thumb crossing over Jared's lips. Jensen's hands went to work on Jared's jeans, popping the button and lowering the zipper. He pushed his hands inside the back of Jared's boxers and pushed them down along with his pants as Jared toed off his shoes, then stepped out of them. Jensen grasped the bottom of Jared's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and then stepped back to admire his husband in all his naked glory.

 

"God, you're beautiful."

 

Jared sniggered and stepped forward. "Your turn," he whispered as he started pulling off Jensen's clothes slowly.

 

Standing gloriously naked in front of each other, Jared started pushing Jensen toward the bedroom. Jensen's ass and back slammed into the bedroom door and Jared reached behind him, grasped his ass and lifted him off of the floor, Jensen wrapping his legs around his waist. Jensen chuckled slightly against Jared's lips when his cock thumped him in the ass. "Sorry," Jared whispered. "I swear that thing's got a mind of it's own!"

 

"A mind of it's own?"

 

"Mmm-hmm," Jared murmured as his lips once again latched onto Jensen's neck. Jensen reached behind his back and opened the door to the bedroom. Jared walked to the bed and laid down, rolling them so that Jensen was on top. "Want you," he said breathlessly whispering. "Need to feel you."

 

Jensen pressed his lips to the center of Jared's chest and licked and sucked, his mouth sliding over gently to his nipple. He brought the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucked it to hardness, then sliding his lips over to give the same attention to the other side.

 

His mouth slid lower, his tongue swirling on the salty six-pack and finally dipping down into Jared's belly button. Jensen pushed his legs far apart and began sucking on the inside of his thigh as his hand slowly slid up his husband's hard length. 

 

"Jen," Jared whispered.

 

Jensen slid his lips over the tip of Jared's cock, his tongue swirling over the head, lightly brushing under the crown. Jared reached down and pulled Jensen up his body. "In me," he gasped as the pulled him to his mouth. 

 

Jensen pulled away and pushed two of his fingers into Jared's mouth. "Make 'em wet."

 

Jared made a show of soaking Jensen's fingers wet, his tongue lapping at his flesh. He snaked his hand down between their bodies and circled Jared's hole, sliding in knuckle deep.

 

As he slowly started moving his fingers in and out of Jared's ass, he sucked on the head of his cock, lapping up the come oozing slowly out. "Love how you taste Jay," he whispered as he scissored his fingers and then pushed in further, crooking just right and pressing down on the spot that made Jared lose control. Jared cried out, his back arched off the bed coming with a shout of Jensen's name, spraying his load down Jensen's throat.

 

"Jesus," Jared gasped. "Please...I need you in me, I have to feel you."

 

Jensen pulled Jared's legs up and over his shoulders and pushed his cock inside him with one hard thrust. He leaned forward, practically bending Jared in half and taking his mouth as he fucked him hard and dirty. The sound of skin smacking skin echoed through out the room coupled with the pants and moans falling from both men's lips. 

 

When they came, they were sure that everyone with in a two-mile radius heard them. 

 

Jensen fell to the side of Jared's limp and worn out body. "Jay?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I don't think I can move."

 

"Moving not good. Staying here, good."

 

They both laughed, neither wanting to get out of bed, their bout of sex along with the flight had exhausted them. Jared pulled the pillowcase off of one of the pillows and cleaned their bodies free of his come, throwing it on the floor.

 

"I don't think that the maid staff will appreciate that."

 

"Babe, this is the honeymoon suite, I think they've probably seen a lot worse than come on a pillowcase," Jared answered rolling over to spoon against Jensen's back. He pressed his lips to the back of his neck. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," Jensen told him, threading their fingers together and drifting off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

"Jen?" Jared whispered into his ear. "Baby, wake up. I ordered us some food. It's here."

 

Jensen whimpered against the pillow and stretched out. Jared chuckled and ran his hand along his stomach; the pads of his fingers gently gliding around his bellybutton and swiping lower in a zigzag pattern. He laughed when Jensen's cock started to tent under the thin cotton sheet.

 

"Jay?"

 

"Hmmm," he asked as leaned in to kiss him gently.

 

"I thought you ordered food?"

 

"Did," he said plundering his mouth, "but this is our honeymoon. We can eat it later. Right now," he said pulling the sheet down to expose his cock, "all I wanna do is eat you." Jared lowered his head and sucked Jensen's dick into his mouth.

 

~

 

Jared was sitting on the sofa looking through a brochure. “Hey,” he yelled out, standing and walking toward the bathroom.

 

He pushed open the door and hot steam washed over him. “Jen?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jared pulled back the shower curtain slightly and peered in at his lover's wet, soap covered body. He gulped. 

 

Jensen chuckled. “Jare?”

 

“Huh?” he asked, peeling his eyes away from Jensen’s body and looking into his husband’s eyes.

 

“What were you saying?”

 

“Uh – oh, they have a nude beach here!” he said grinning.

 

“Jared, I know that you didn’t just suggest that we go to a nude beach.”

 

”Why not?”

 

“Because I’m not gonna end up on the internet with my dick blowing in the breeze because some fan happened to recognize us. No, Jared.”

 

“Jen – “

 

“I said no.”

 

Jared sighed hard and turned and walked out of the bathroom. 

 

“Shit,” Jensen mumbled and quickly rinsed off his body and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

He walked into the living room area to find Jared sitting on the sofa, staring out the balcony door. Jensen sat down beside him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so…pissy. I’m just not comfortable with the idea of going to a nude beach. I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

 

“Who says that there would be someone there who would recognize us?”

 

“Who says that there wouldn’t? Are you really gonna tell me that you would be ok with your dick ending up on the internet?”

 

“Jensen, if the movie role was right, I would do full frontal nudity. I’m not ashamed of my body.” The instant the words left his mouth, he regretted it. 

 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed and he stood, a slight scoff escaping his lips. 

 

Jared stood and reached out to him, grabbing his arm. “Jen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 

“Let go Jared,” he said, the color rising in his face. “Just let go.”

 

Jared released his arm. “You know that I didn’t mean that you are ashamed of your body. You’d have no reason to be – I just meant that…”

 

“Look, you wanna go to the beach, but all fucking means, go!” Jensen snarled, slamming the bedroom door and locking it.

 

“Great!” Jared sighed. “Just fan-fucking-tastic!”

 

~

 

Jared decided to go on a walk. He knew that Jensen was pretty pissed at him, and if he were to go and knock on the door and try and push a conversation, it would just make everything a lot worse.

 

He ended up at a bar just down the road from the hotel and ordered a drink. He sat there for close to twenty minutes before a woman approached him.

 

“Hi,” she smiled.

 

Jared smiled back. “Hey.”

 

“Can I buy you another drink?” she offered.

 

“No, thanks. I’m - I’m good.”

 

“You looking for some company?” she asked as she sat down on the barstool and stared at him through her long eyelashes as her tongue snaked out and licked at the straw sticking out of her drink glass.

 

“No, thank you. I’m not. I’m here on my honeymoon…so, you know, not interested.”

 

“You’re on your honeymoon? Where’s your wife, then?” she asked, her voice slightly sarcastic.

 

“My husband is back at the hotel room, not that it’s really any of your business.”

 

She smiled, reached out and touched the side of Jared’s arm. “I didn’t mean anything by it, just that if you’re here on your honeymoon, then why are you at a bar by yourself and not with him – or he with you?”

 

Jared stood, pulled out some money and threw it on the bar. “You’re right. Thanks.” He turned and headed out the door, practically running down the street back to the hotel.

 

~

 

Jared walked into their room, flinging the door closed behind him. He walked over to the bedroom door and knocked. “Jensen?” When he didn’t answer, he turned the knob – the door swinging open. “Jen?” he said again into the empty room. He sighed and turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Jensen was standing right behind him. “Christ, you scared the shit outta me!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Jensen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start a fight on our honeymoon. I really didn’t mean that you were…” 

 

Jensen leaned in and kissed him chastely, cutting off Jared’s words. Just a quick brief kiss. 

 

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have jumped to the conclusion that you assumed that I was ashamed of my body. I don’t want to fight with you anymore, ok? It’s over and done with. I’m not mad anymore.”

 

Jared leaned in and pulled him into a hug. “I love you.” 

 

Jensen laughed. “I know.”

 

Jared pulled Jensen into the bedroom. “Well, since I love you and all, I think that I should show you how much. Don’t you think? I mean, I should be able to get lucky as many times as I want on my honeymoon.”

 

Jensen allowed himself to be pulled into the room and pushed down onto the bed. “Well, if you insist,” he laughed.

 

~*~

 

Before either man knew it, they only had three days left of their honeymoon. Today, they were going into the downtown area and planned on doing some shopping. Both wanted to pick up a few things for their parents and siblings. And Jensen thought that it was a good idea to pick out something nice for Eric, since he did give them this awesome trip and the time off.

 

~

 

Jared was walking around the store that they were in, picking up various things and putting them in the shopping basket in his hand. Jensen laughed quietly. He knew that they would end up having to buy a new suitcase just for everything that his husband was buying.

 

"Hey, look at this! I got it for Shannon!" he smiled big. He sat down the basket and pulled out a small pink belly shirt that said "Let it all hang out at Aruba's nude beaches".

 

Jensen laughed. "She'll like that."

 

"I was thinking..."

 

"Uh-oh, that's never good," Jensen joked.

 

"One more comment like that, and I won't suck your dick for a month."

 

"JARED!" Jensen gasped as an older lady walked past, her face alight with shock. "Dude, that old lady almost had a heart attack!"

 

Jared laughed. "Guess it's a good thing I know CPR then, huh?"

 

Jensen punched his shoulder. "You're a jerk sometimes, you know that, right?" He was smiling, so Jared knew that he wasn't pissed. "Alright, what were you thinking?"

 

"I still haven't gotten to fuck you on the beach. We should go do that tonight."

 

Jensen just stared at him. "You really want to have sand and grit up your ass?"

 

Jared laughed. Hard.

 

"I said I haven't gotten to fuck YOU. Not you fucking me."

 

"Ok, so do you really think I want sand and grit up my ass?" Jensen asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

"Better idea then, how about we do it in the ocean?"

 

"What's with you and doing it on the beach? Or out in public for that matter?"

 

Jared stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jensen and shrugged. "Dunno, you just bring out the animal in me."

 

~

 

 

Jared was grinning from ear to ear as they walked across the street and out onto the beach. “I can’t believe that we’ve been here almost two weeks and this is the first time we are coming to the beach.”

 

“You’re the sex fiend, the one who chained me up to the bed and had your way with me all this time. I’ve tried to go out…but you wouldn’t let me,” Jensen laughed.

 

“I didn’t notice you complaining,” Jared said flatly, but smacked his ass.

 

The night air was warm with a gentle breeze blowing. The sky was deep dark blue, the stars sparkling. As they stepped onto the sand, Jared smiled. “It’s a beautiful night.”

 

“Yeah, it is. But Jay, do you see all the people out here? I don’t think that we are gonna get much privacy.”

 

“Hey baby, I’ve got connections,” he grinned.

 

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Patience my little schnookums,” Jared giggled.

 

“Jared, I swear to God, if you call me schnookums where someone can hear it, I will de-ball you.”

 

“No you wouldn’t. You like my dick to much…no balls – no hard-ons.”

 

Jensen smiled when Jared reached for his hand and laced their fingers together and pulled him toward a small cove. “That dude, whatshisname, the concierge?”

 

“Raymond.”

 

”Yeah him. He told me that there was a small cove back here…and that nobody usually goes back there.”

 

“Usually?”

 

“Yep, that’s what he said. He said that he brings his girlfriend here all the time, and only once has someone wandered back there.”

 

Jensen frowned a moment. Jared looked over at him. “Stop, you’re thinking way too hard and worrying for nothing. There is a slim chance that someone will find us. Come on, just relax, ok?”

 

Jensen snorted and followed Jared down the beach toward the small cove off in the distance. Jared had what Jensen assumed was a picnic basket…well, a Jared picnic basket, which meant that there was stuff crammed into an over night case. 

 

They walked around the cove and choose a spot that wouldn’t be right out in the open if someone did happen to walk back there. There was a huge rock and a small amount of beach with small, shallow waves rippling up onto the warm sand. 

 

“Perfect!” Jared announced and set down the case, right next to the giant rock.

 

He opened it and pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the sand and then proceeded to pull out a bottle of wine, two glasses and a small Styrofoam box that had an assortment of cheeses and fruits in it.

 

“Well look at you – gettin' all romantic. You think you’re gonna get lucky if you wine and dine me?” Jensen smiled as he sat down on the blanket.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m gettin' lucky tonight, no doubt about that.”

 

Jared opened the wine and poured them both a glass, handing Jensen his and then crawling behind him and settling himself against his back, his free arm coming around his waist. He snuggled his face into Jensen’s neck, his nose gently rubbing against the soft skin there, inhaling his scent.

 

“That makes me horny,” Jensen said, leaning his head to the side to allow Jared better access to his neck.

 

Jared chuckled and let his tongue fall onto the soft skin, tasting him before clamping his mouth down hard, marking him.

 

Jared tossed his glass into the sand and in one fluid movement had moved around Jensen and straddled his lap and taken his glass, tossing it away.

 

"Guess we're done with the wine?" Jensen asked as Jared leaned in on him, pushing him down on the blanket. 

 

Jared's hands slid slowly up Jensen's chest, pushing the thin t-shirt that he was wearing up his lean, flat stomach. "I fucking love your body. It's so perfect," Jared growled as his lips settled on his abs, licking and sucking. He pushed Jensen's swim trunks down his hips and stared appreciatively down at his hard leaking cock. "Gonna suck you down, then take you Jen. Make you come so hard you see stars."

 

Jensen bucked slightly as Jared's lips lightly touched the tip of his dick. 

 

"God..." Jensen moaned as he lapped at the head, only sucking just past the crown into his mouth. "Jay...Jay!" he moaned. '

 

Jared smiled as he sucked his husband’s cock down to the base, Jensen giving a loud groan of approval, his hips thrusting up into Jared's hot, wet and warm mouth. Jensen reached down and threaded his hands into Jared's hair, his fingers twisting in the silky locks...tight. Jared's eyes tightened as Jensen's grip became close to painful.

 

Jared hummed and swallowed Jensen's cock, causing him to buck and writhe beneath him. Jared slid slowly up his body, Jensen protesting the loss of the tight, wet heat of his mouth.

 

"Love you," he mouthed against Jensen's neck as he pushed his legs apart. Jared pressed against Jensen, their bodies sinking against the blanket, burrowing further down into the sand. He reached into the case and pulled out a bottle of slick, clicking the cap open and pouring a liberal amount in his hand.

 

His fingers swirled over Jensen's tight entrance, circling and pressing in gently. "Harder baby...more,” Jensen ordered.

 

Jared smirked and added another finger, opening him quick. Jensen squirmed at the powerful thrusts of Jared’s fingers, it was hard, fast and rough, just what he was craving.

 

Jared withdrew his fingers, yanked his own swim trunks off and pulled Jensen’s legs over his shoulders. He plunged inside him in one hard powerful thrust, both men gasping out at the feeling that washed over their bodies.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked him as he stilled. 

 

Jensen’s answer came in the form of a heated kiss. Needing no other assurance, Jared started sliding in and out of his body, angling his hips to swipe on the nerves inside. 

 

He slammed into him for several long minutes and then Jared suddenly pulled out and pushed Jensen up against the rock by their blanket. He looped one of his arms under Jensen’s knee – guided his cock back inside his body, then looping the other leg in the same way. He grasped the sides of the boulder for leverage and began to pound inside him hard and fast.

 

Their sweat soaked bodies were glistening in the moonlight, the sounds of their lovemaking being carried away by the warm breeze and the soft swish of the water on the shore. Jensen’s fingernails were digging into Jared’s shoulders as his verbal skills were reduced to pants of “Jared” coupled with either grunts or moans of unadulterated bliss.

 

Jared pushed Jensen’s right leg up over his shoulder and grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side, his lips descending on the exposed skin. He pet his neck and chin with light nips, licks and sucks. 

 

Jensen shuddered against him, his hands pulling at and sliding up and down Jared’s body, his fingers clawing at his back. “God Jay…harder, hard…harder! Fuck me harder!”

 

Jensen’s words sluiced through Jared’s body, and he began to shake, he could feel his orgasm building in the pads of his feet, his toes starting to curl, balls drawing up. He pressed his face into Jensen’s neck and bit down, his teeth slightly breaking the skin, his tongue swirling in the coppery liquid seeping out of the abused flesh.

 

That’s when Jensen’s orgasm hit him like an anvil. His back arched off the rock, pressing hard against Jared’s body…his eyes rolling back in his head. “Fu---nughhhh!” Jensen yelped as his cock exploded between their bodies, cum splattering up his and Jared’s chests.

 

Jared gave one more powerful thrust when he filled Jensen’s ass with his seed. Jared slumped against Jensen’s body, his breath coming in short pants. Jensen’s legs slid from his grip and relaxed onto the sand. Jared slowly reached down between their bodies and pulled his over sensitized dick free. He raised his head and looked into Jensen’s emerald eyes. He smiled sleepily and leaned in and kissed him slow and gentle. “Love you,” he whispered as he pulled away.

 

“I love you, too,” Jensen replied, his voice also thick with exhaustion.

 

“I’m too tired to walk to the hotel,” Jared groaned, flopping down on the sand covered blanket.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think that we would be to welcome to fall asleep out here with the onlookers in the morning.”

 

Both men chuckled as they stood and lazily pulled on their trunks, using the t-shirt Jensen had been wearing to clean off their chests.

 

“Jay?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

They came around the edge of the cove and headed toward the hotel. Jensen wiggled funny and yanked at his trunks. “You’re soooo gonna bottom the next time we’re on the beach, I’m gonna have sand up there for a month!”

 

“Yeah, well don’t think I didn’t feel it too. I feel like my dick’s been sandblasted!”

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen reached over and locked his fingers in Jared’s, their hands falling to the inside of Jared’s thigh. They’d been in the air maybe thirty minutes. “Jay?” Jensen said, his lips right against Jared’s ear.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“What do you say, we go to the back of the plane, and I’ll suck you off in the bathroom. You know, make you a member of the mile high club.”

 

Jared turned his head to look at him. “I think that it sounds like a good idea to me, but you have to actually fuck to be a part of the mile high club…not just blowjobs!”

 

Jensen smirked a very Dean Winchester smirk and pulled Jared to his feet. “I think that I can be accommodating!” 

 

 

~end

 

 

THE BABY

 

 

“Ok guys, what’s up?” Maggie asked. “You bring us here and wine and dine us...you’re not wanting to have a four way or anything are you? Cause I gotta tell ya, you’re both pretty hot for guys, but you’re just not our type!”

 

Eve laughed and shoved her wife. “Stop, you’re making them nervous!”

 

“Seriously guys, what’s up?”

 

“Well, we – we’ve been talking for some time now, about wanting a family. Now that we’re married, we’d like to try for a baby,” Jensen said.

 

“And – we know that you’ve been through it all with getting pregnant with Aaron – and having him and all,” Jared added.

 

“Yeah, so we wanted to ask you two if you would consider – if you would carry our baby?” Jensen let out a long breath. He was glad that he’d finally said it. Now they just had to wait. And hope. “I mean, we know that it’s a huge thing to ask, and that y’all will need some time to think on it, but…you know, we wanted to ask.”

 

Eve looked at Maggie and then they both looked back at the boys. “It took you long enough to ask. We’ve only been hinting at your two forever to have a baby!” Eve grinned.

 

“So, does that mean that you’ll do it?” Jensen asked hopefully, his hand on top of Jared’s giving a hopeful squeeze.

 

“Yeah, of couse! I’d love to carry your baby for you,” Eve nodded. 

 

Jared practically crawled across the table and scooped her up in his arms. “I’d so fuck you right now if I was into women!” he laughed. “Thank you. Thank you, you just don’t know what this means to us.”

 

Jensen was hugging Maggie. “Thanks. I know that pregnancy is hard on both people in a relationship – so thank you.”

 

They sat back down and Jared and Jensen filled them in on all of their visits to the fertility doctor that they had been dealing with, getting things set up their end. 

 

Now all that was left was for Eve to start her visits, a check up, blood work – and start the process of fertilizing eggs and implanting them.

 

~*~

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

 

“What about Mary?” Jared asked.

 

“Why do you keep picking out girls names?”

 

“Why do you keep picking out boys names?” Jared playfully snarked back.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t care if we have a boy or a girl…but I guess deep down, a son would be nice. But so would a girl.”

 

Jared laughed. “You won’t be disappointed if it’s a girl?”

 

“No, of course not! Besides, she’s not even pregnant yet…so I think we’re jumping ahead of ourselves.”

 

“I think she’s pregnant this time. I just have this feeling! I don’t know, it’s hard to explain…but I think we’re daddies!” Jared declared, a huge grin on his face. He scooted across the sofa and managed to work himself behind Jensen’s body without knocking himself or Jensen on the floor. He wrapped his arms tight around him. “Can you imagine? A baby?”

 

“Don’t take this wrong, because I want a baby. I really do. But I’m nervous. What if I’m not a good dad?”

 

Jared smiled into the back of Jensen’s neck, and kissed him. He smiled even broader when Jensen shivered from his touch and tilted his head for better access. “You’re going to be an awesome father, Jensen. Amazing!” Jared assured him between more kisses to his neck.

 

Jensen stretched out his legs on the sofa and turned in Jared’s arms to his side and kissed him. “I love you, you know that?”

 

“You better. I mean, I did marry your ass after all!” Jared smiled.

 

"I married your ass too, ya know!"

 

Jensen chuckled. “So, what makes you think that Eve is pregnant this time?”

 

Jared shrugged. “I don’t know. I just think that she is. Besides, I can tell you’re getting pretty tired of jacking off in a jar – so I’m really hoping that she’s knocked up this time.”

 

Jensen poked him in the ribs. “Like you enjoying walking in that place and having everyone stare at you – knowing just exactly what you’re fixin' to go do!”

 

“Well, I offered to give a helping hand the last time, and you turned me down!!” 

 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Dude, I have a hard enough time not yelling out when I come, let alone if you were the one doing it!!”

 

Jared pulled on Jensen, getting his back up against his chest once again, nuzzling into his neck and started sucking a huge hickey there. Jensen pressed hard into Jared’s chest and stretched out his legs, taking Jared’s hand and placing it on his crotch.

 

Jared snorted against Jensen’s neck as he started to rub his hand back and forth across his erection. “Ba-bastard,” Jensen muttered.

 

Jared pulled his hand away and started unbuttoning Jensen’s jeans, his hand slipping inside – lowering the zipper as his hand slid lower inside his boxers.

 

He slowly jacked him, setting an almost lazy pace. The slow speed of Jared’s hand was evidently driving Jensen mad, he reached down and grasped Jared’s hand and tried to speed him up. 

 

“Huh-uh,” Jared told him, taking his free hand and pulling his hand away. “Gonna do this my way,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear as he slid out from behind his back and got to his knees on the floor. 

 

Jared reached up and slowly pulled Jensen’s pants off and tossed them to the floor. He pushed his shirt up his stomach, but didn’t pull it off. Jared rubbed his hand slowly across the flat plains of Jensen’s stomach, his finger drawing small, slow circles around his belly button. Jared took his other hand and slowly dragged his index finger up the length of Jensen’s cock as it curled up toward his belly, small droplets of precome beading on the head. Jared flicked his finger against the nerves under the crown, causing Jensen to buck his hips off of the couch…”God Jay!”

 

“Shhhh,” Jared soothed. “It’s ok baby – I’ll get you there,” he promised as he leaned his head over and took him into his mouth. He worked his lips slowly up and down Jensen’s thick hard shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. Jensen bucked up into his mouth twice before Jared pushed him down on the couch, holding him there.

 

Jared licked and sucked him until the insides of his thighs started to shake and his moans turned to pants. He pulled off and pressed his lips to the soft supple skin at his groin and kissed him gently, back and forth. 

 

“Jared, please…gotta come…” Jensen begged. But Jared’s lips made a path up the center of Jensen’s chest, moving over to lick and suck on his nipple, his tongue furiously working the little nub into stiffness, then sliding over to the other.

 

He worked his mouth back down Jensen’s body, his lips swirling over the tanned, golden skin until he reached his belly button. Jared slid his tongue inside the small hole, lapping in and out, tongue fucking the area until Jensen was shuddering beneath him.

 

“You like that baby?” Jared grinned, looking into the darkened green eyes.

 

“Yeah…yes.”

 

“Gonna make you come so hard that you see fireworks, baby,” Jared whispered, his voice low and sexy.

 

Jared placed two of his fingers into his mouth and wet them thoroughly and slid his hand between his lover’s legs. He circled one around his opening and slid in slightly. He teased Jensen for several minutes before fully breaching his body, the tip of his finger grazing him just perfectly. 

 

The feeling caused Jensen to push himself down on his husband’s hand, which caused Jared to pull out slightly. “No,” he said calmly.

 

“Jay…can’t – can’t take it…need to – God…I need…” 

 

Jared lowered his lips to his cock once again and sucked him hard, his cheeks hollowing and tongue sliding back and forth across the underside. Jared slid his finger back inside him, wiggling around until Jensen’s body practically arched completely off of the sofa. 

 

“Oh FUCK Jay!!” he groaned as his body started to shake again, his pleasure building.

 

Jared pulled off again – slowly sliding his finger from him. “Love you baby,” he whispered as he kissed his lips gently.

 

Jensen grasped Jared’s shoulders and shoved him down, Jared letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. He licked a path down Jensen’s belly and took him inside his mouth again. Jensen started to shake, no longer in control of his body. He threaded his hands into Jared’s hair and stilled his head, fucking up into his mouth. 

 

A string of curse words spilled from his lips as he came, filling Jared’s hot wet mouth with his essence. 

 

Jared sucked him until his cock had softened completely in his mouth and Jensen’s body relaxed. He scooted down beside Jensen’s head. “You ok?” he grinned.

 

Jensen had his arm slung over his eyes and was still breathing hard. Jared frowned slightly.

 

“Jen?” he said, moving his arm off of his face. Jensen's eyes were closed, Jared didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep or fainted. Jared chose to believe the latter…because, well, he was just that good.

 

~*~

 

Later that week…

 

Jared was pacing, his jaw clenched, face red with anger. He and Jensen had been spending long hours on the set, getting little sleep, and just had a mother of a fight.

 

It had gotten so bad that a PA had stepped between them out of fear that they would resort to an actual physical fight. That of course, hadn’t ever happened, but if it were to happen, that day would have been the day for it.

 

Kim had called a thirty-minute break so everyone could cool off. Jared had gone to their trailer, Jensen stayed on the set. He’d been so pissed off that he’d thrown his phone into the wall when he’d come inside, smashing it into about a million pieces. Then he’d punched the wall, busting a knuckle.

 

He heard footsteps coming up the trailer stairs and turned his back on the door. He knew that it would be Jensen. He wasn’t ready to talk just yet. He wanted to calm down a little more before they had a conversation. 

 

The door was pulled open and then closed with a soft click. Jared felt arms come around his waist and soft lips press into his neck. “Jay?” he whispered, his voice shaky and unsteady. He was crying.

 

Jared wanted to shake his arms off of his body, but hearing Jensen’s distress, he just didn’t have it in him. Jared leaned into his body, his head coming to rest on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Jared said. “I’m just really tired, and stressed. I know…”

 

“Shhhh – I’m sorry too. It takes two of us to fight. K?” 

 

Jared turned in his arms, he swiped his thumbs under Jensen’s eyes. “What’s with the tears?”

 

“Well, I’d like to tease you and say that it’s because of our fight…but they're not sad tears. They’re happy tears.”

 

“Happy?” Jared frowned.

 

Jensen grinned up at him, leaned in and kissed him chastely. "Maggie just called. Eve's pregnant."

 

Jared felt so many emotions wash over him at the same time. He was nervous...he was going to be a father. He was excited...he was going to be a father. He was confused...oh my God, he was going to be a father. His knees buckled and he started going to the floor. Jensen caught him and lowered their bodies down. 

 

"Jay???" he asked concerned and slightly perturbed. "What...I mean, why are you - I don't understand."

 

“Oh God Jensen, I’m gonna be a father!” he gasped. “This little baby is gonna depend on me…oh, can-can’t breathe.”

 

Jensen pulled him into his arms and rocked him slowly. “Calm down, take slow deep breaths,” he soothed.

 

Jared gasped, “Can’t!”

 

“Yes you can. Breathe with me. Come on baby, slow in,” and Jensen took a deep breath, “and let it out slowly,” he breathed.

 

Jared was surprisingly following suit and breathing with him. It took close to twenty-five minutes for him to completely calm.

 

Jared stood and took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he said as he pulled Jensen to his feet.

 

“It’s ok, but I have to say that I’m a little scared here now. I mean, I thought that you wanted a baby?”

 

“I do, I just – it hit me all of a sudden, ya know? I’m gonna be a daddy. This little life is gonna depend on me and it just scared me, hell it scares me. But I’m happy, and I want her. I knew all this time that we were gonna have a baby, but I never thought of it as I’m gonna be a daddy. Does that make sense?”

 

Jensen reached up and touched the side of his face. “Yeah, I guess it does. I’m scared, too.”

 

“So she’s what? About two weeks?”

 

Jensen laughed. “No, get this. She went to the doctor when the home test came back positive, and they did an ultrasound, they said that she’s about two months. That it’s totally possible for the tests last month to come out negative, and she herself said that she had a really light period and only two days long. So she was pregnant last month.”

 

“God, it’s gonna drive me nuts waiting another two months to see what the baby is.”

 

“Jaaaay, I don’t wanna know. I want it to be a surprise…”

 

“Then I won’t tell you. I want to know!”

 

“Yeah, but you’ll go shopping and buy stuff and I’ll find out that way what it is. Please don’t find out.”

 

Jared groaned. “I promise to try and control myself, that’s the best that I can do.”

 

Jensen kissed him, “Thanks.”

 

 

Two months later…

 

Jensen and Jared were in the examination room with Eve as the ultrasound tech pushed the wand to her small, slightly rounded belly.

 

“There’s your baby’s heart beat,” he said as the whoosh sound filled the air. He was smiling at Jared and Jensen, who were standing beside the table looking at the little screen.

 

The screen flashed with the tiny little form of a baby. “There’s an arm,” he said pointing it out. “Look, the baby is sucking its thumb,” he grinned. 

 

“Oh my God, that’s amazing how clear it is, you can see his face,” Jensen marvled.

 

“Speaking of sex, do you want to know what it is?”

 

Jared looked at Jensen with big huge puppy eyes, the pleading gaze got to him. “Yeah, we wanna know.”

 

He moved the wand over slightly. “Right there. It’s a girl.”

 

Jared grinned a huge smile/ “I told you that we’d have a girl.”

 

~*~

 

 

“Audrey?” Jared sighed.

 

“Veto. Seline.”

 

“Veto. Evelyn.”

 

“Veto. Marnie.”

 

“Marnie? Marnie…that’s a possibility,” Jared smiled.

 

“Really? You like that?” 

 

“Yeah, I do. Why?”

 

“I was just talking to my mother last night, and she said that it sounded like a dog’s name.”

 

Jared howled out in laughter. “I don’t think that it sounds like a dog's name. Ok, so let me look here,” he said pulling the list off of Jensen’s lap. “We have Miranda, Kelsey, Jocelyn, and Marnie.”

 

“And to think that we only have two more weeks to pick one out.”

 

“I know, the time has flown by, I still can’t believe it. Do you think that your parents will come up? I mean, I know that Alan will, but your mom. You’ve been talking quite a bit, but I know that it’s still tough on her.”

 

“She’s good with it, Jay. She even said something to me that shocked the hell out of me last night. She said that she was at church the other night, and that she was showing the ultrasound picture to someone. And they assumed that it was Josh’s wife or Mackenzie. Mom told her that the baby was mine. They looked at her a second and asked when I got married. She said that she laughed and said that me and my husband got married almost a year ago, and we are expecting our first child. I was so proud of her.”

 

Jared sighed a contented sigh. “I’m glad to hear it, but I wouldn’t expect to see her at a Pride parade anytime soon wearing a shirt that says “I love my gay son!”

 

Jensen threw a pillow at him, smacking him in the face. “Asshole!”

 

~

 

Close to one am, Jared’s cell started to vibrate on the bedside table. He grumbled as he picked it up. “Yeah?” he said sleepily.

 

“Jared? We’re on our way to the hospital! Eve’s water broke…God, I hope you two get there before she’s born! Her contractions are only two minutes apart. She didn’t even know she was in labor.”

 

“Jensen!” Jared shouted. Jensen shot out of bed and tripped over the pair of jeans on the floor and he went down to his knees. 

 

“Fuck Jared, what are you screaming about?”

 

“Eve’s in labor!” he shouted as he hung up his phone.

 

Both men scrambled around getting dressed and darting to the car.

 

They drove like a maniacs to the hospital and ran down the halls to the elevators. When they got to the second floor, they walked as calmly as possible to the desk and asked what room Eve was in.

 

The nurse told them that she was in the delivery room, and asked their names. “She has left instructions that you be allowed to witness the birth, if you care to follow me to the room.”

 

“Of course we’re gonna witness the birth, it’s OUR kid,” Jared replied snidely.

 

When they entered the room, they were met with Eve’s loud cries of pain. Maggie looked up. 

 

“Oh thank God you made it! Her head is crowning.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen walked carefully inside the house, his precious bundle wrapped protectively in his arms. Jared was behind him carrying several of the gifts that they’d received at the hospital from friends.

 

As there were no complications, Eve and the baby were released the next day. 

 

“This is your house,” Jensen said to her.

 

“I think she likes it,” Jared said looking over Jensen’s shoulder. “She looks like she’s smiling.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “When are your folks supposed to be here?”

 

“About an hour after yours. I’m glad they all insisted on renting cars. I didn’t want to leave her, and I know you don’t either.”

 

“She looks like you, ya know?” Jensen said smiling. “All this hair,” he said as his hand slid gently across the top of her tiny head.

 

Jensen sat down on the couch, Jared right next to him. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered. “It’s amazing how much I already love her.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen agreed.

 

“Well, you think that Eve stopped crying yet? I still can’t believe that she was bawling because we gave her Evelyn as her middle name after her.”

 

“Yeah, I thought she was gonna combust,” Jensen said. Jared reached over for his daughter.

 

“You glad we chose Kelsey for her name?”

 

“Yeah, she just looks like a Kelsey.”

 

“I love you, you know,” Jared said as he settled against Jensen’s body with their daughter. 

 

“Yeah, I know you do, and I love you, too.”

 

They cuddled up and talked quietly about what their future held – both happy to see what was coming, and knowing that they’d face it together, as a family.

 

~end


End file.
